Once Cartas
by Pau-Milk
Summary: Un mes después de la muerte de Goku en la batalla contra Cell, Milk se entera de su embarazo. Motivada por Bulma decide enviarle cartas con la ayuda de Baba. A través de las cartas comienzan a discutir algunos de sus problemas de esposos. Milk oculta su estado, Goku conoce a otra mujer. El año tiene doce meses.¿Por qué son once cartas? ¡Capítulo 8!
1. Chapter 1

**El año tiene doce meses, ¿Porqué recibes once cartas de esa persona especial? "Las cartas de Goku &amp; Milk, después de la muerte de él" !El embarazo oculto! ¿Qué va a pasar? **

* * *

Muy alejada de la civilización en medio de los árboles, los animales y los rayos del sol. En una muy humilde casa, se encontraba sentada en la ventana una hermosa mujer. Con sus pensamientos perdidos en una hoja de papel que por su cantidad de lágrimas le faltaba muy poco para dejar de existir. "La agonía y el inmenso temor invaden su alma"

* * *

– ¿Qué rayos voy hacer ahora? ¡Milk tú tenias que evitar eso! ¡Eres tan terca! ¡Pero ahora tienes las consecuencias de tus actos y recordar ese momento te hace más miserable pero también una mujer feliz! – Con esas duras palabras la morena recordó sus actos.

"Flash Back"

– **¡Tranquila amor! Solo una noche más antes de todo este peligro, nos hace sentir más amados – Susurraba el pelinegro mientras se derramaba en su amada **

– **¡Te amo y mi deseo es que todo termine bien! ¡Confío en ti amor! – Con esas palabras la pelinegra se deleitaba en los brazos de su amado esposo**

– **¡Nada malo les a va a pasar! –**

\- **Te amo -**

**Una hermosa pareja se expresa su amor bajo la luz de la luna. **

"Fin del Flash Back"

– ¿Porqué no me cuide esa noche? – Se decía la mujer mientras acariciaba su vientre – ¡Yo pude evitarlo, pero soy tan terca que no lo hice! –

– Buen día Milk – Saludo Bulma al entrar luego de llevar un rato gritando a la puerta y no ser escuchada – ¡Disculpa es que nadie respondía! –

– No te preocupes Bulma, siéntate por favor – Dijo fingiendo una sonrisa

– ¡Gracias! – Contesto mientras notaba el rostro lloroso de su amiga – ¿Qué sucede?

– ¡Bulma que bueno que llegas, me estoy volviendo loca, ¡No sé que hacer! – Grito Milk mientras se abrazaba se su amiga – ¡Todo es mi culpa Bulma!-

– ¿Pero qué es lo que sucede? – Preguntó alterada

– ¡Mira tú misma! – Le dijo mientras pasaba la hoja de papel a su amiga

– ¡Estas embarazada! – Dijo con una sonrisa pero preocupada – ¡Pero Milk vas a tener otro bebe de tu amado! –

– ¡Si Bulma estoy embarazada! ¡GOKU ESTÁ MUERTO! – Dijo entre lagrimas – Él tiene un mes de muerto y eso tengo yo de embarazo, en nuestra última noche me embazado ¡Todo es mi maldita culpa por no cuidarme! –

– ¡Por favor Milk! Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, son cosas que pasan además tienes a Gohan, que estoy segura que va a estar feliz por un hermano – Dijo mientras trataba de consolar a su amiga – ¡No te preocupes por eso, me imagino qué ese bebe va hacer fuerte como su padre! –

– Bulma,¿ tú no entiendes lo que trato de decir? – Preguntó alterada – ¡Mi hijo no va a tener un padre, no va a tener papá. ¡Eso es terrible! –

– Milk, yo si entiendo lo qué me dices, pero no olvides que Goku estará feliz de enterarse de algo como esto –

– La verdad no sé amiga – Contesto más tranquila – Yo no quiero que mí bebe sufra, por algo que él no tiene la culpa. ¿Y si mi Goku piensa qué no es su hijo?

– ¿Estás loca? ¡Él jamás va a pensar algo como eso! ¡Él te ama y confía en ti! –

– La verdad, yo estoy molesta con él ,se negó a volver a la vida sin medir las consecuencias – Dijo molesta

– ¡Por favor no lo acuses! – Dijo mientras la abrazaba – Me imagino como te sientes, pero todo tiene solución, ahora lo importante es ese bebe, un Son más ¡Si que es fértil Goku, la última noche contigo te dejó un recuerdo de su inmenso amor! – Dijo sonriente

– ¡Por favor Bulma, yo me cuide por años y un simple descuido mira lo que pasa! – Dijo algo avergonzada

– ¡No te preocupes Milk! –

– Voy a tratar de no hacerlo, pero me siento mal con mi criatura, la verdad muy mal, no va a tener un papá a su lado se va a sentir mal –

– Milk ya no pienses en eso, lo mejor será que pienses en tu bebe –

– Cuando Gohan regrese le voy a decir lo del embarazo, sé que va a estar feliz –

– ¡Estoy segura de eso! – Exclamo feliz – ¡Qué bueno que esta más animada! ¡Milk nada malo va a pasar Goku será muy feliz cuando se entere de todo –

– ¿Tú crees? –

– ¡Estoy segura de eso! –

– ¡Gracias Bulma, te prometo que por la memoria de mi Goku voy a luchar por mi bebe! – Dijo mientras miraba su vientre con mucha ternura - ¿Quieres un poco de jugo de naranja? –

– Está bien –

– Lo mejor de todo es que tengo un recuerdo, ya si que me siento bien tus palabras me han motivado, un mes de embarazo eso mismo tiene Goku de muerto – Continuo mientras sacaba el jugo del refrigerado

– ¿Has pensado en una carta? –

– ¿De qué hablas? Contestó mientras entregaba el jugo

\- ¿ Ya desayunaste? -

\- No-

– ¡Vaya si que estás embarazadota! – Contesto sarcástica

– ¡La verdad pocas cosas me caen bien! –

– Será mejor que mañana visites un buen nutricionista –

– La verdad no sé, tengo muchos gastos con los estudios de Gohan –

– ¡No te preocupes por eso, todo corre por mi cuenta! – Dijo sonriente

– ¡No quiero causar molestias! –

– No es molestias mañana mismo yo te busco –

– Esta bien – Dijo sonrojada – ¿De qué cartas hablabas?

– ¡Pues escríbele a Goku! –

– ¿Te has vuelto loca? –

\- No -

– ¿Cómo voy a enviarle una carta a una persona muerta? ¡Por favor Bulma! –

– ¡Si Milk, hazle una carta a Goku y hay le explicas todo como vas con tu embarazo y cuando nazca el bebe le envías una fotografía! – Explico feliz

– ¿Y cómo puedo yo hacer algo así? –

– ¡Uranai Baba! – Exclamo

\- ¿Estás segura? -

– Si Milk con ella existe esa posibilidad –

– ¿Cómo? – Preguntó aturdida

– Muy sencillo "Uranai Baba ven" –

– ¿Quién me ha llamado? – Respondió la anciana

– ¡Nosotras! – Contesto Bulma feliz

– ¿En qué puedo ayudar? –

– Pues veras Milk, sé que la conoces, su esposo Goku murió eso lo sabes y yo quiero que la ayudes para que puedan enviarse cartas – Dijo entre suplicas

– Entiendo todo lo que me dices, sólo que pues eso sé aleja de mis posibilidades él se encuentra en el otro mundo, lo único que puedo hacer es hablar con Enma Sama –

– ¡Lo qué sea Uranai! – Dijo Milk llorando

– ¡No te preocupes Milk, yo voy hacer todo lo que pueda! –

– ¡Gracias Uranai¡ – Contesto Bulma

– ¡Felicidades Milk! – Dijo con una sonrisa

– ¿Cómo lo sabe? –

– Soy adivina – Contesto sarcástica

– ¡Que tonta soy! – Dijo sonriendo

– Yo ya me tengo que ir –

– ¿Cuándo vuelve? – Preguntó Bulma

– Mañana vengo para darles una respuesta, mientras tanto Milk que haga la carta para no perder tiempo – Con esas palabras abandonó el lugar

– Milk yo me tengo que ir, pues ya sabe el trabajo, cuidar mí bebe –

– No te preocupes Bulma –

– Mañana vengo a las 8:30 AM, para lo del médico –

– Te espero –

– No olvides hacer la carta – Dijo sonriente mientras miraba el vientre y se despedía de su amiga

_La cabeza de Milk estaba hecha un mar de preguntas, la idea de enviarle cartas a su esposo no era lo que más ella deseaba. Luego de cocina y realizar todas sus cosas como de costumbre, llegó su hijo aprovecho el almuerzo para darle la noticia a él _Le agrado en todo los aspectos posibles. Milk pasó toda la tarde y parte de la noche _Escribiendo la carta y terminaba por romperla. Así los sorprendió el amanecer.___

_Al día siguiente, Milk despertó a sus labores como todos los día, despidió a su hijo y corrió a preparase para la llegada de Bulma, no si antes tomar "La carta"_

– ¡Buen día! – Saludo Bulma sonriente

– ¡Buen día! – Contesto feliz

– ¡Estas muy linda Milk, ¿Nos vamos? –

– Gracias tú igual, si ya nos podemos ir –

_Ambas mujeres abordaron el vehículo, el camino fue un poco silencioso Milk estaba muy pensativa y Bulma por educación decidió no insistir con sus preguntas. Luego de casi una hora de camino llegaron a la corporación. _

– Pensé qué íbamos a ir directo con el doctor –

– Recuerda que tenemos que hablar con Baba, y no creo que es prudente que nos vea la gente –

– Espero que pronto llegue –

– ¡Aquí estoy! – Exclamo la anciana

– ¡Que bueno! – Exclamo Bulma feliz

– Les tengo noticias –

– ¡Pues hable!– Dijo Milk

– Conseguí su pedido, sólo con algunas condiciones, siento mucho decirles esto pero yo hice todo lo posible –

– ¿De qué se trata? – Interrogo Bulma

– Solo puede ser una carta por mes, hice todo lo posible pero no puede más de hay –

– No sé preocupe Baba – Dijo Milk

– Hoy es 30 de abril, con eso quiero decir que el 30 de mayo puedo traer la respuesta de Goku y el 30 de junio tu puedes volverle a escribir –

\- Lo importante es que sé puede -

– Lo siento Milk no pude hacer más –

– Bulma, déjame sola con Uranai por favor –

– Está bien –

– La verdad le agradezco mucho todo su esfuerzo, ¡Pero por favor no le diga nada de mi embarazo! – Pidió llorando

– Está bien Milk, estoy en la obligación de respetar eso –

– Aquí esta la carta y gracias una nueva vez –

– No es nada hija – Contesto mientras se marcha

\- Sea discreta por favor -

– Es mi deber – Contesto al marchase por completo

– ¿Porqué Goku? – Cuestionaba Milk con la vista nublada de lágrimas perdida en el cielo azul

* * *

**¿Porqué Milk oculta su embarazo?**

**¿Qué dice la carta? **

* * *

**Continuara... **


	2. Chapter 2

**!Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! De todo corazón espero que les guste el capítulo dos.**

** En el capítulo anterior: Milk le envía la carta a Goku. ¿Cómo reacciona él? XD !Vamos a leer!**

* * *

– ¡Milk! – Exclamo Bulma con todas sus fuerzas, llevaba tiempo gritando y no era escuchada

– Lo siento amiga, ¿Nos vamos? –

– ¿Sé puede saber qué sucede?- Interrogo la peliazul

– ¡Nada! –

– ¡Vamos a desayunar! – Invito con una sonrisa

– Vamos – Contesto con pocos ánimos

– Te tienes que alimentar bien, por eso ordene un desayuno especial –

_Ambas caminaron por el enorme patio de la corporación capsula. Bulma ordeno un desayuno muy especial para Milk, llegaron al comedor de la terraza, una hermosa mesa de cristal con sillas muy cómodas y decoradas para la estación del año presente que era el verano. El desayuno estaba muy variado; frutas tropicales, jugo de naranja, panqueques, yogur, pastelillos entre otras cosas deliciosas. _

– ¡Vaya que delicioso se ve todo! – Comento Milk encantada

– ¡Gracias amiga, ordene todo esto para nosotras dos! – Dijo con una gran sonrisa - ¡Quiero que mi sobrino nazca fuerte como su padre!–

– ¡No tengas duda de eso! –

– Sólo que tenemos que darnos algo de prisa, por suerte cambie la cita para más tarde –

– ¡Que bueno! – Dijo mientras tomaba jugo – Así tenemos más tiempo

– Si Milk, quiero ir a la centro comercial, luego de visitar el médico –

– Si, igual yo tengo que comprar algunas cosas –

* * *

– ¡Hola Kaiosama! – Saludo Uranay con una sonrisa

– ¡Hola! ¡Que sorpresa! – Contesto feliz

– Si, hace tiempo que no venia por acá, ¿Dónde está Goku? –

– Anda por ahí con sus entrenamientos –

– Tengo algo para él – Dijo mostrando el sobre

– ¿Una carta? –

– Si, la envía su esposa, me costo algo de esfuerzo, tuve que hacer un acuerdo con Enmasama –

– ¡Goku! –

_Él guerrero se encontraba por los alrededores, al escuchar su nombre se levanto del piso estaba haciendo pechadas, le extraño el llamado de Kaiosama._

– ¡Uranay, que sorpresa! – Dijo con su típica sonrisa

– ¿Para qué me llamas? –

– ¡Cabeza hueca! ¡Te busca Uranay! –

– ¡Hola Goku! –

– ¿Cómo estás? –

– Muy bien, veo que tú estas muy bien, tengo algo para ti. –

– ¿Para mí? – Preguntó extrañado

– Si, es una carta te la envía Milk – Le contesto entregando el sobre

– ¿Milk? – Interrogo abriendo sus negros ojos más de lo normal

– Sólo que tienes un mes para responderle, si lo deseas el 30 de próximo mes puedo venir a buscar tu respuesta, y en un me más ella puede darte respuestas a ti –

– ¡Muchas gracias Uranay! – Contesto sonriente mientras tomaba el sobre

– De nada, yo ya me voy, no olvides que en un mes vengo a buscar la respuesta y en otro mes tu recibes la de ella, ese fue mi acuerdo con Enmasama – Con esas palabras se fue –

– ¡Vaya a pesar de que eres un cabeza hueca tu esposa te ama! – Se burlo Kaiosama

– ¡Milk debe estar muy molesta conmigo! ¡Yo le prometí volver a casa y no lo hice, por eso nunca le he hablado, meda mucha vergüenza hacerlo. ¡Espero que Gohan le diga todo el mensaje completo! – Suspiro con pesadez al decir esas duras palabras

Flash Back

– **¡Por favor hijo, dile a tu mamá qué me disculpe, siempre hice las cosas sin hacerle caso! ¡Cuídate mucho Gohan! -**

Fin Del Flash Back

– Espero que Gohan le haya dicho todo, sé que ella está molesta conmigo – Comento para si mismo, mientras miraba el sobre blanco – Ella nunca va a dejar de ser tan creativa – Se recostó del pasto para comenzar a leer

– **Para Son Goku**

_**Las primeras líneas son para decirte que respeto tu opinión, aunque no es la que más me agrada.**_

_**Quiero que sepas que Gohan esta muy bien, ahora estudia más**_

_**¡Suerte! **_

**Firma: Milk **

_El asombro de él fue mucho, sus instintos no le fallaron ella estaba molesta. Su cara en esos instantes fue muy triste, observo para todas partes y para su buena suerte estaba solo en el lugar. Kaiosama había ido a caminar con sus dos mascotas. Luego de unos minutos pensando en lo que había leído._

– ¡Está muy molesta conmigo! – Dijo al introducir la carta en el sobre – ¡Necesito hablar con ella, necesito que ella me escuche! ¡Ella debe pensar que la deje! ¡Diablos tengo que esperar un mes más para poder responder! – Dijo apretando sus puños – ¡Ya sé le voy a pedir a Kaiosama que me ayude hablar con ella –

* * *

– ¡Vaya es inmenso este hospital! – Exclamo Milk asombrada

– Si amiga, mi embarazo lo atendí aquí y quiero que el tuyo también –

– ¡Gracias Bulma! –

– Vamos con el doctor, por suerte somos las primeras – Dijo sonriente mientras entraba al consultorio

– ¡Siéntense por favor! – Invito el doctor

– ¡Gracias! –

_Luego del doctor evaluar a Milk, le hizo algunas indicaciones de análisis. Para poder asignarle una alimentación adecuada. Milk solo observaba el lindo consultorio tan bien ordenado y decorado. _

– ¡Muchas gracias doctor! Mañana le traigo los análisis –

– ¡A su orden! –

Con esas palabras, Milk y Bulma abandonaron el hospital.

– Milk, ahora vamos al centro comercial –

– Vamos –

* * *

– Te estaba buscando –

– ¿Qué quiere Goku? – Preguntó Kaiosama

– ¿Será posible qué hable con Milk? –

– ¡Lo siento Goku! No es posible recuerda que estoy muerto y puedo hacer eso pocas veces y ya hablaste con tu hijo dentro de algunos meses vas a poder –

– Solo me queda esperar – Dijo con pocos ánimos – Mientras se retiraba a la colina del frente

– ¡Esa carta si que le cambio el rostro! –

* * *

– Milk esta bata, te va a quedar muy bien, ¡Estoy emocionada! ¡Quiero ver esa panza crecer! – Dijo Bulma emocionada

– ¡Te agradezco mucho todo lo que haces Bulma! –

– ¡Mira esta color rosa! ¿Linda verdad? –

– ¡Me gusta! –

_Luego de comprar muchas cosas para el embarazo, Bulma la llevo de regreso a su casa, Gohan ya había regresado y la ayudo con las bolsas._

* * *

– ¡Mamá! –

– ¡Hijo! ¿Cómo te fue? –

– ¡Bien!, ¿Y tú? –

–Bien, Bulma gracias por todo – Dijo mientras entraban a la casa

– No es nada Milk –

– ¡Bulma le agradezco mucho todo lo que hace por mi mamá y mi hermanito! –

– ¿Hermanito? – Preguntó sarcástica

– ¡Si! ¡Va hacer varón! – Contesto feliz

– ¡Si que estas feliz! –

– La verdad si –

– Cuida mucho a tu mamá, ya me voy tengo que trabajar –

– Adiós Bulma –

_Milk le mostraba todo lo que Bulma le regalo, para su embarazo y para él. Le contó todo lo que hablo con el médico y sobre los análisis que tenia que realizarse al día siguiente._

– ¿Lo extrañas? – Preguntó Gohan

– Si – Contesto levantándose de la silla – Lo extraño mucho hijo

– ¿Cómo fue mi embarazo? –

– Divertido, bonito, Goku me consentía todos mis antojos – Dijo sonriente

– ¿Iban de compras? –

– Si, aunque a él no le gustaban esas cosas –

– ¿Y el parto? –

– ¡Mejor nos vamos a dormir! – Dijo con los ojos aguados

– ¡Lo siento mamá! –

– No te preocupes, mejor vamos a dormir mañana es un largo día –

* * *

Al día siguiente Gohan se fue muy temprano a la escuela, Milk esperaba a Bulma para ir al hospital como acordaron.

– ¡Buen día! – Saludo Bulma

– ¡Hola! – Contesto Milk

– Nos vamos de una vez –

– Si, que vamos tarde –

_Ambas mujeres abordaron el vehículo, Milk se paso todo el camino con la mirada perdida en la ventana. Sus pensamientos estaban en la carta._

– ¿Cómo lo tomo? – Se preguntaba Milk

– ¿En qué piensas? –Interrogo Bulma

– En la carta y en él –

– No sé para qué pregunto debo saberlo –

– No te preocupes –

_Luego de realizar los análisis el medico le indico la dieta adecuada a Milk, seguido de algunos ejercicios, ella tenia que ir el 30 de cada mes para tener un control de su peso, y ese mismo día tenia que visitar a la ginecóloga. Su estado de ánimos era muy triste aunque fingía delante de Bulma y de Gohan, necesitaba ánimos para continuar. Ya había transcurrido un mes._

* * *

– Hoy viene Uranay a buscar la carta, ¿Ya la escribiste? – Interrogo Kaiosama

– Si, acá la tengo hace día que la hice – Contesto el moreno sonriente

– ¡Vaya! –

– Así es, necesito darle una respuesta – Contesto mirando el cielo

– ¡Buen día! – Saludo Uranay

– ¡Buen día! – Contestaron

– Kaiosama, me deja a solas con Baba por favor –

– Está bien –

_La anciana solo asintió con la cabeza, imaginando que Goku iba a decir algún secreto o le iba a pedir algo personal para su esposa._

– Acá está la carta, ¡Por favor dígale a Milk que la quiero mucho! ¡Tal vez nunca se lo dije a ella, pero luego de su carta a pesar de lo poco que dice me ha conmovido mucho todo este mes he pesando en ella –

– No te preocupes Goku –

– ¡Gracias! – Con esas palabras entrego la carta

– No olvides que en un mes ella te contesta –

– Lo sé –

– Nos vemos –

– ¡Vamos Milk! –

– Ya voy Bulma – Contesto mientras cerraba la puerta

– ¡Buen día! – Saludo Uranay

– ¡Que sorpresa! – Dijo sonriente

– ¡Baba! – Exclamo Bulma

– Hola muchacha –

–Tengo poco tiempo, Goku te manda esta carta, en un mes puedes contestar, necesito hablar a solas contigo –

– ¡Ya me voy! – Dijo Bulma sarcástica

– Milk, esto es serio, Goku te manda a decir que te quiere y que te extraña – La anciana guiño un ojo y se fue

_Esas palabras fueron como un Balder de agua fría para Milk. _

– ¡Vamos Milk! –

– Si –

– ¿Cómo has pasado este mes? –

– Muy bien –

– Ya se nota un poco la pancita, dos meses de embarazo ¡Que emoción! –

– 30 de mayo, dos meses de su partida – Dijo nostálgica

– No pienses en eso, mejor piensa en la carta y en ese bebe –

– No pensé que iba a contestar –

* * *

_Luego de ir al hospital y Milk visitar sus dos doctores, le recomendaron hacer algo de ejercicio para mejoría de su embarazo. Al regresar a su casa, luego de pensarlo unos minutos decidió leer la carta de su esposo. _

**Para Milk: **

_**¡Hola Milk! No soy él mejor para las escrituras y las expresiones, pero tu carta me ha conmovido mucho, he pasado todo este mes esperando el momento para que veas mi respuesta.**_

_**¡Siento mucho que estés molesta conmigo! La verdad no quiero que estés así, me alegra mucho que Gohan esté estudiando así como tú lo deseas. Nunca olvides lo que valen para mí. **_

_**¡Cuídate mucho! **_

**Firma; Son Goku**

_Milk se quedó helada ante aquella lectura, no esperaba esa respuesta. _

– ¡Te amo Goku! – Con esas palabras presiono la carta contra su pecho mientras algunas lágrimas se escaparon de sus_ ojos._

* * *

**Es el turno de Milk escribir la 3ra carta...**

**¿Le va a decir que está embarazada? **

**¿No le va a contestar nada? **

**Nos leemos pronto. **

* * *

** Espero sus comentarios, si usted entiende que debo mejorar algo no dude en decirlo, la verdad lo voy agradecer mucho mí objetivo es darle lo mejor a los lectores. **


	3. Chapter 3

**M****uchas gracias por todos sus comentarios. Es un poco complejo seguir el ritmo de Goku &amp; Milk sin tenerlos juntos. Doy respuesta de la manera más respetuosa a: Pascualita Son: Ella me dice qué las cartas deben ser más largas. Las cartas van a ir aumentando el tamaño según la historia avance, no olviden que es un matrimonio molesto y con algunos problemas.  
**

**Es la primera vez que hago este tipo de tramas, la universidad casi no me deja hacer nada, estudio Leyes y es una carrera compleja yo voy a la mitad y es más complejo aun. xD "No estudien Leyes" XD **

**Con mucho cariño dedico este capítulo a todos los fans de esta linda pareja, espero que les guste no olviden comentar, pues así mejoro la historia. **

* * *

**Capítulo 3 **

* * *

_Luego de qué la mujer morena permaneciera alrededor de una hora, perdida en sus pensamientos con su mirada a lo lejos pudo percatarse de que su hijo regresaba de la escuela._

– ¡Ya son las 3:00 de la tarde y aun no he preparado el almuerzo! – Dijo para si misma mientras corría lo más pronto posible a guardar la carta – ¡No tengo ideas de donde puedo dejar esta carta para que Gohan no la encuentre! – La coloco debajo del colchón y volvió a la sala a recibirlo

– ¡Hola mamá! – Saludo el adolescente mientras colocaba los libros en la mesa

– ¡Cariño! – Contesto sonriente – ¿Tienes hambre? –

– Si, mucha –

– Pues vamos a preparar algo para los dos, no me alcanzo el tiempo –

– No te preocupes mamá – Contesto mientras la seguía a la cocina

– Hoy me asignaron el régimen de alimentación y tengo que hacer ejercicios –

– ¡Que bueno! Yo voy hacer mis tareas – Contesto mientras se dirigió a su habitación

_Milk abrió el refrigerador y tomo algunas verduras, vegetales, pescado entre otras cosas, su almuerzo era una sopa de pescado, para Gohan ella iba a preparar otro almuerzo. Con delicadeza picaba cada uno de los ingredientes, mientras tarareaba una linda canción pero su corazón viajaba en un mar de ilusiones. ¡Su Goku contesto la carta! Pero su dolor y rabia hacia él es mucho. Luego de 45:00 minutos..._

– ¡Gohan! – Grito

– ¡Ya voy! – Contesto feliz

– Vamos almorzar –

_Ambos se sentaron en el comedor, su hijo notaba que su mamá estaba perdida en sus pensamientos._

* * *

_Él pelinegro como todas las tarde se recostaba a dormir algunas horas en el pasto ubicado en la colina del frente de su vivienda del otro mundo, los pensamientos de Goku habían cambiado luego de leer la carta de su esposa, no decía muchas cosas, pero luego de ese mes una extraña sensación se hizo presente en su pecho, algo que pocas veces él sentía. No es el mejor para los sentimientos pero algo extraño le estaba ocurriendo al comprobar que Milk estaba molesta con él. _

– ¡Goku! – Exclamo Kaiosama desde la colina del frente – Cabeza hueca llevo tiempo gritando como loco, es hora de cenar –

– Si, ya voy – Contesto mientras se levantaba

– Es muy extraño este Goku, hasta olvida cosas importantes como su comida, algo le sucede – Comento Kaiosama mientras miraba el suelo

– ¡Vamos! – Contesto con una pequeña sonrisa

– Te has pasado todo la tarde recostado, solo entrenaste en la mañana –

– La verdad prefiero descansar – Mintió el guerrero

* * *

_Ambos se dirigían a cenar, Goku seguía perdido en sus pensamientos. Luego de Milk almorzar con Gohan decidió recostarse unas horas de todos modos no tenia que preparar la cena, su régimen de alimentación tan estricto solo iba a tomar jugo de naranjas para cenar y Gohan decidió decirle que descasara que él iba a preparar su cena._

_Milk despertó alrededor de las 8:00 PM. Sus negros ojos observaban cada rincón de su habitación con dolor esa amarga rutina de ver cada fotografía de ella con su difunto esposo, era algo que acababa con su alma. Deicidio levantarse de la cama e ir a saber _

Si ya Gohan estaba dormido. Poco a poco empezó su camino, cada paso era más pesado.

– ¿Qué me sucede? – Interrogaba a sus pensamientos – Algo no anda bien en mí

_La mujer morena notaba algo extraño en ella su cuerpo pesado adormido por algunas partes a diferencia de hae unas horas, ella determino que tal vez fue por la siesta. _

– ¡Gohan cariño! – Exclama mientras caminaba hasta la sala

– ¡Madre! Pensé que estabas dormida –

– Pues creo que me pase del limite, luego no duermo esta noche – Dijo mientras pasaba sus manos sobre sus ojos – ¿Cenaste? –

– Si, ya casi me voy a dormir estaba terminado de hacer unos dibujos – Explico mientras estaba recogiendo y guardando en su mochila – Estoy algo cansado mañana no sé si regrese temprano –

– Entiendo amor – Contesto mientras se dirigía a la cocina – Veré que puedo cenar ando muy floja de apetito –

– ¡Debes seguir todas las indicaciones quiero que mi hermanito sea muy fuerte y sano! – Comento feliz

_Milk volteo a mirarlo sorprendida, ¿Otro niño? _

– ¿Cómo lo sabes? –

– ¡Porque lo sé! – Dijo con una hermosa sonrisa el adolescente

– Cariño ve a dormir, mañana debes madrugar – Dijo ignorando la respuesta

– ¡Buenas noches madre! – Se despido mientras besaba su mejilla derecha – Espero que puedas descansar algo y no dejes de cenar

– No te preocupes cariño – Contesto mientras leía las indicaciones de su nutricionista

_El adolescente se dirigió a su habitación, la cual estaba ubicada al lado de la de su madre, iba perdido en sus pensamientos a tres meses de la muerte de su padre, aun sé estaba sintiendo culpable por no hacer caso a tiempo a la derrota de su enemigo._

_Al entrar coloco sus útiles en la mesa de estudio y decidió tomar un baño para tratar de relajar su mente, luego de unos 5 minutos en el baño, se preparo para dormir programo su reloj despertador y se recostó a su cama tratando de conciliar el sueño, algo que todas las noches le costaba mucho trabajo. _

_El dolor de su madre era mucho, pero el de él era más fuerte cargaba en su pecho la culpa de saber que su padre murió por él y que ahora su madre sufría mucho y su hermanito no iba a tener papá le rompía el alma._

– ¿Cuándo te volveré a ver papá? – Me siento tal mal, por saber que no estás con nosotros, mi madre y su embarazo ami ella no me puede engañar su depresión es mucha. Me siento feliz por lo de mi hermanito eso ayuda a mi madre a estar ocupada.

_Luego de esa conversación con el retrato de su padre en mano, secando sus lágrimas de su almohada color azul se quedo dormido._

_Milk había preparado el jugo de naranja y un sándwich con lechuga, luego de cenar y no tener nada de sueño decidió mirar un poco de TV, hace mucho tiempo no miraba nada tal ves eso le ayudaba a no pensar en nada._

– ¡Todos mis intentos de encontrar algo que pueda ver son fallidos! – Dijo molesta mientras apagaba la televisión y tiraba el control remoto – Mejor me voy a tirar en el sofá – Con cara de mal genio hizo el intento de ir al sofá pero una vez más corrió al baño con sus dos manos en su boca

_Luego de varios minutos vomitando la cena, pudo regresar a la sala más confundida que nunca._

– Algo no anda bien, sé que solo tengo dos meses pero algo aquí no es normal cada día estoy más débil – Comento para si misma frente a un espejo – Mi rostro cada vez es más pálido, la mirada más onda, tal vez debo volver antes del mes con el doctor –

_Luego de permanecer 30 minutos en el sofá, su mente comezón a reclamar como todas las noches. _

– ¿Por qué te fuiste Goku? Te extraño tanto, pero estoy tan molesta contigo, no sé para qué estoy mandando esas cartas solo estoy molestando. Tú te negaste a no volver sin saber que estoy embarazada. ¿Por qué no te odio Goku? – La morena seco sus lágrimas y decidió irse a su habitación

_Una noche más en el frío de la soledad, su rostro hinchado de creer que su esposo ya no la quería, cada vez más se negaba a decirle que está embarazada._

– ¿Para qué le voy a decir lo de mí embarazo, para que se vea obligado a regresa?, Pues que se quede feliz donde se encuentra, algún día lo voy a olvidar aunque sea lo último que haga por mi misma – Con ese reclamo se quedo dormida

* * *

– ¿Cómo estará ella?, Su silencio no me gusta para nada, ella es muy regañona como para no reclamarme nada. Eso no me gusta para nada, Milk está extraña y debo esperar un mes completo para saber de ella. – El reclamo del guerrero en sus pensamientos eran muy distinto al de su esposa. – Tal vez te falle Milk, pero no quiero que la tierra continúe corriendo peligros por mi presencia en ella, pero luego de tu carta nada anda bien en mi corazón tengo una extraña sensación que no me gusta para nada – Goku tenia su cabeza llena de confusiones – Tal vez ella no me pueda creer nunca,Pero la extraño mucho al igual que a nuestro hijo. – Con esas palabras se quedo dormido

_La separada pareja de esposos tienen distintos pensamientos, él dice proteger el destino de la tierra pero se siente culpable por lo que le hizo a su esposa, ella por su parte dice que lo mejor que puede hacer es olvidarle y seguirle ocultando su paternidad._

– ¡Por Kami! Ya es hora de levantarme debo preparar el desayudo de Gohan – Exclamo Milk al levantarse – Otra vez me siento débil y mareada sé que estoy embarazada pero algo no es normal en los síntomas – Con esas palabras lavo su rostro y bajo rápido a la cocina

– ¡Buen día mamá! – Saludo con una sonrisa

– Hola cariño – Contesto tratando de tener ánimos

– ¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó alarmado

– No cariño tranquilo, eso es por mi estado, no te preocupes – Explico fingiendo

– Madre si algo no anda bien no dudes en decirlo ¡Por favor! –

– Tranquilo cariño todo esta muy bien –

– Esta bien madre – Contesto mientras se sentaba a desayunar

– Yo voy a cambiarme, debo hincar mi rutina de ejercicios – Anuncio mientras se alejaba

_Luego de Milk colocarse su ropa de ejercicios de color amarillo con diseños rojos, despidió a su hijo con un beso, cerro la casa y se fue a correr por los alrededores como l_e indico el médico. Realizo una hora de ejercicio algo sofocada pero los termino.__

* * *

_En el otro mundo se encontraba Goku iniciando su entrenamiento como todos los días, sus ánimos no eran los mejores pero para eso se quedó ahí para ser más fuerte. Milk regreso a su casa toda sudada, decidió darse una buena ducha… Pero recordó algo_

– ¡La carta! – Exclamo como loca – ¿La habrá encontrado Gohan? – Inicio su búsqueda – ¡Que bueno que recuerdo donde la deje! – La morena sonrío ante esas palabras y levanto el colchón y tomo la carta – ¿Dónde la guardo? –

_La morena temía a que su hijo llegara a enterarse de las cartas entre ella y su difunto padre. Entre su búsqueda por un lugar seguro para sus cartas recordó un lugar._

– El baúl –

_Milk busco debajo de su cama, el baúl que contenía las cosas valiosas de su familia, la llave solo ella sabía donde estaba además de eso su hijo siempre respetaba las cosas, pero tenia que cuidar esas cartas de su vista, por el bien de todos era lo mejor que podía hacer. Milk saco todas las cosas que estaban en el baúl, su melancolía fue mucha al encontrar su acta de matrimonio, dos lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, pero encontró algo que no recordaba haber guardado._

– ¿Y esta capsula? – Se preguntó extrañada – ¡El automóvil de Goku! –

**Flash Back**

**– Milk quiero que lo guardes y en caso de que no regreses lo uses tú –**

**– ¡Claro que vas a regresar, faltan dos días para ese torneo! ¡Confío en ti! –**

**El guerrero solo guardo silencio y la abrazo con ternura**

**Fin del Flash Back**

– Él presentía su muerte, eso no lo dudo se comporto muy extraño antes de ese maldito torneo. ¡Pues ahora Bulma no tiene que venir por mí! Ya puedo viajar – Sonreía al espejo mientras miraba la capsula –

* * *

– Kaiosama, voy a estar en la calina del frente ya termine de entrenar – Anuncio Goku y luego voló

– Si que está raro – Comento Kaiosama la verlo partir

_Con esa misma rutina había transcurrido el 3er mes de embarazo de Milk, ya iba a su 3ra cita medica el 30 junio había llegado… Era el día de ella darle respuestas a su difunto esposo. Se arreglo lo mejor que pudo se hizo un lindo moño tomo un bolso blanco, se puso una bata de embarazada azul, ya su embarazo de notaba zapatillas blancas. Tomo la carta tiro la capsula y abordo el automóvil con destino a la cuidad. _

_Milk y Bulma coordinaron, encontrarse en la corporación capsula, la morena iba perdida en sus pensamientos… ¿Qué va a decir Goku? ¿Por qué quiero odiarlo? ¿Por qué pienso que no me ama? La cabeza de Milk estaba más confundida cada día. Al llegar a su destino guardo el automóvil en la capsula y se dirigió a casa de su amiga. Tenia tantos deseos de verla, tanto de que hablar. _

– ¡Milk que gusto verte! – Exclamo Bulma mientras la abrazaba – ¡Estas muy linda tu embarazo te hace ver más hermosa! –

– ¡Qué cosas dices Bulma! Ya parezco un globo – Dijo entre risas

– ¿Cómo estas? – Preguntó mientras ambas tomaban asientos – Te noto algo pensativa

– Pues algo preocupada amiga, las cosas con mi embarazo no las siento muy bien, me mareo mucho todo me caes mal –

– ¡Eres terca! No tienes que esperar un mes para ver el doctor, si te sientes mal debes venir – Regaño la peliazul – Sabes que a mí eso no me molesta ¿Y la dieta? –

– La estoy llevando al pie de la letra –

– ¡Si que me preocupas! –

– ¡Buen día! – Saludo Uranay

– ¡Hola! – Exclamo Bulma

– Hola – Dijo Milk

– Tengo poco tiempo, ¿Traes la carta? –

– ¡Antes de que me diga que las dejes solas mejor me voy! – Dijo Bulma en tono de burla

– Si, tengo la carta – Respondió mirando al suelo – Tenga y gracias –

– De nada querida ¿Le vas a decir algo más a Goku? – Preguntó con dudas

– ¡No, nada! – Contesto fría

–Milk, Goku te quiere y mucho –

_Milk sintió el cielo sobre ella, su silencio fue más que entendido_

– Es un error de tu parte ocultarle su paternidad, yo no soy quien para decirte lo que tienes que hacer, solo es un consejo –

– Sé lo agradezco –

– Nos vemos el 30 de julio – Con esas palabras se fue

* * *

– ¡Hola Kaiosama! – Saludo Baba

– ¡Gusto en verte! –

– Tengo poco tiempo ¿Dónde está Goku?

– En la colina del frente –

– Pues voy por él ¡Gracias! – Con esas palabras se fue a buscar a Goku

– ¡Ay! – Se quejo el guerrero – ¡Uranay Baba! –

– ¡No sabía que estabas dormido, mi tiempo hoy es corto tengo mucho que hacer, aquí esta tú carta nos vemos el 30 de julio –

– ¡Espera! – Exclamo entre ruegos – ¿Milk dijo algo más aparte de la carta? –

–¡No! –

– ¿Pero usted le dijo mi mensaje? –

– Si –

– Ya veo – Dijo triste

– ¡Nos vemos! –

– ¡Gracias!

* * *

_El guerrero abrió el sobre con ansias... ¿Una carta más de Milk? !Por fin iba a saber algo de ella!_

**Para: Goku Son **

**No te preocupes,no estoy molesta contigo y si lo estoy eso no importa, mis sentimientos no son importantes. **

**Gohan está muy dedicado a sus estudios, nuestra amistad con Bulma es muy buena, luego de tu muerte ella está más cerca de Gohan, lo ayuda con algunas cosas, llama con frecuencia y siempre está a la orden con todo. **

**Su bebe ya camina es todo un terremoto, su padre Vegeta a pesar de todo sé nota feliz con su pequeño. ¡Gohan está lindo, grande y fuerte todo un galán adolescente cada día aprende algo nuevo con sus estudios.**

**De los guerreros Z no sé muchas cosas, creo que pronto Bulma va a realizar una fiesta en su casa con el propósito de que celebren todos juntos. La tierra transcurre normal, la paz reina por si sola. **

**¡Cuídate mucho!**

**Firma: Milk **

– ¿Y ya? – El corazón del guerrero se apretó al leer esa carta – Me pierdo de buenos momentos con mi hijo – ¿Pero y tú qué Milk? Me hablas de todo el mundo menos de ti, no me dices como estas ni nada que tenga que ver contigo ¡Y mis sentimientos no son importantes! ¿Por qué dices eso? ¡Me hablas de la tierra completa menos de ti! –

_Goku se encontraba más confundido que nunca, Milk hablaba de todos menos de ella._

– ¡Y tengo que esperar un mes! – Con esas palabras miro el sobre con dolor

* * *

_Las cosas para Milk cada vez son más confusas, cada cabeza es un mundo. _

_Mientras ella entiende que hablarle de ella no es importante él está esperando saber de ella._

* * *

**Es él turno de Goku responder...**

**¿Qué va hacer el guerrero?**

**Nos leemos pronto**


	4. Chapter 4

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios!**

* * *

**Capítulo 4! Espero que les guste! Es un gran esfuerzo actualizar, no tengo internet, por lo tanto, me voy a tardar en actualizar! Todo por el anime, los quiero!_  
_**

* * *

_Milk y Bulma se dirigieron al hospital para su sorpresa la cuidad estaba repleta de personas. Acababa de ocurrir un accidente y la victima era Maite una de las modelos más lindas de toda la tierra, para completar la tragedía su cuerpo no aparecía.  
_

– Que lastima – Comento Bulma en tono triste – Pobre Maite – Concluyo para luego subir el cristal de la ventana

– ¿Maite, la modelo? – Interrogo Milk

– Si, esa misma, es triste su caso –

_Milk permaneció en pleno silencio ante aquellas palabras, sintiendo un fuerte escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo._

– ¿Cómo te has sentido este mes? –

– Mal, muy mal, todo lo vomito –

– ¡Eso lo tienes que hablar con el doctor! – Dijo alterada – ¡Eres terca, muy terca! –Dijo al tocar la frente de su amiga

– Lo sé – Fue su única respuesta

_Luego de unos 10 minutos de silencio llegaron a su destino. _

– ¡Por suerte somos las primeras! – Exclamo Bulma

– ¡Que bueno! –

–Luego de la cita vamos de compras –

– Muy buena idea, tengo muchas cosas por comprar –

– ¡Ya mi sobrino se nota! –

– ¿Sobrino? – Preguntó confundida

– ¡Va a ser niño! –

– ¡Eso mismo dice mi Gohan! –

– ¿Qué quieres tener? –

– ¡Prefiero ser sorprendida! – Contesto feliz

– ¿Qué es lo que te has sentido? –

– Pues, todo me cae mal, algunos mareos y mucho cansancios – Explico triste

– No me gustan esos síntomas. Esa dieta es muy buena y con los ejercicios debes estar relajada no cansada – Dijo confundida – Hoy debes hablar eso con el doctor –

_Ambas continuaban en la sala de espera, el 3er mes de embarazo y al parecer las cosas no andaban bien, la morena cada día estaba más triste._

* * *

– ¿Qué es lo que sucede? – Interrogaba el guerrero – Algo no anda bien en ella – Dijo al levantarse del pasto donde estaba recostado – ¡Si ella está mal no me lo perdonare – Concluyo apretando sus puños, para luego guardar la carta en su bolsillo derecho

– Algo no anda bien en él – Comento Kaiosama al ver la escena desde lejos – Esas cartas de su esposa lo tienen en muy mal estado –

_El guerrero se dirigió a la zona de entrenamientos. A pesar de su poco tiempo en el otro mundo tenia muchas amistades. Pero en ésta ocasión decidió entrenar solo. Llegó _a un lugar solitario, alejado de todos los demás peleadores. Sin pensarlo realizo algunas bolas de energía y comenzó a lanzarlas con rabia__

– ¡No puedo creer lo que me sucede! – Cito al lanzar una bola de energía – ¡Soy un miserable! –

_Cada carta lo derrumbaba más, la indiferencia de ella hacia él le causaba una extraña sensación en su pecho. _

– ¡Necesito saber de ella! – Cito al sentarse en una roca, con la mirada perdida en el cielo –

* * *

_El doctor dio inicio a sus consultas. _

– ¿Cómo ha estado? – Interrogó

– Muy mal doctor, me he mareado mucho, todo los alimentos me caen mal – Explico

– ¿Qué más? – Fue su única pregunta y continúo llenado los papeles – Puedo notar que ha estado preocupada –

– La verdad si –

– Le recomiendo que se relaje lo más que pueda. Eso le hace mucho daño a su embarazo, sólo tienes 3 meses pero tienes cuidarte – Explico muy tranquilo – Debo pesarte – Concluyo al levantarse de la su asiento

_Procedió a pesarla, para su mala sorpresa en todo un mes solo había ganado 1,36 kilogramos. _

– Señora Milk , algo no anda como debe andar. Es muy pronto para dar noticias pero necesito tenerla en observación –

– ¿Ocurre algo? – Interrogo Bulma

– No, no pasa nada, es muy pronto para dar noticias pero Milk debe cuidarse más – Explico

– ¡Doctor, yo hago lo que usted ordene, no quiero que nada malo le suceda a mi niño! –

– Nada malo va a pasar, sólo es cuestión de cuidarte. Sigue todas las instrucciones y si antes de concluir el mes, te sientes muy afectada tienes que venir – Expuso

– ¿Seguro? – Preguntó con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos

–Milk, nada malo va a suceder ¿Verdad doctor? – Cito Bulma mientras la abrazaba

– Señora, no tiene que preocuparse todo va a estar bien – Concluyo

– Milk, nada malo va a suceder, casi olvido que el próximo mes, me voy de viajes. La referiré donde otra especialista –

– ¿Pero porqué? – Preguntó Bulma

– Voy a realizar una maestría fuera de la cuidad –

– De todas formas muchas gracias por todo –

– De nada señora Milk – Contesto con un sonrisa – ¡Me encantaría llevarla más como mi paciente, pero ya ve que me tengo que ir, estaré pendiente de su bebé. Pero el mes próximo la cita será el día 31 – Concluyo muy decente, y las despidió –

– ¡Muchas gracias doctor! – Contesto Bulma al salir

* * *

_Ambas se dirigieron como planearon, al centro comercial. La cabeza de Milk estaba llena de confusiones, su embarazo corre peligro era lo que ella pensaba, llena de miedos sola, sin marido en una situación tan complicada. Por otra parte Bulma estaba igual de asustada._

– ¿Crees que mí bebé pueda morir? – Pregunto entre lágrimas – ¡Tengo miedo! –

– Eso no va a pasar, debes estar confiada, será un niño fuerte y sano – Contesto mirando a su amiga – ¡Su padre lo cuidara desde el cielo! – Exclamo con un sonrisa – Me imagino que ya sabe lo de su hijo ¿Verdad? –

_Milk permaneció en silencio, nunca imaginó que iba hacer interrogada de esa manera. Su propósito era odiar a su difunto esposo, pero sus fuerzas no llegaban hasta ahí. Bulma, por ser despistada no sé percato de la respuesta de su amiga la cual fue ninguna._

_Luego de varios minutos de silencio… _

– ¡Bulma, gracias por todo! –

– No es nada, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ustedes – Contesto con una sonrisa

– No sé que iba hacer sin tu ayuda, mí otro embarazo fue menos complejo y él estaba conmigo – Pronuncio triste – ¿Porqué lo hizo, será qué no me quiere? –

– No pienses eso, sabes que él te ama y estoy segura que entrena muy dudo día y noche, con el fin de protegerlos a ustedes –

– Ese no es el caso, creo que mis problemas de embarazo son por la depresión. Gohan también se siente mal –

– Debes entenderlo solo hace 3 meses de su muerte –

– Trataré de seguir hacia delante –

– Milk, Goku te ama eso nunca lo dudes –

– Él nunca me lo dijo – Cito triste

– Vegeta tan poco lo hace y sé lo mucho que me ama, ellos son así su orgullo de guerreros no los deja ser románticos –

–_Interrumpimos éste programa, para informarles que la búsqueda de Maite no ha tenido éxito, se presume que puede ser un secuestro. -_

– ¡Tanto hablan de lo mismo! – Dijo Bulma al apagar la radio de mal genio – ¡Esa mujer no es más que una regalada! –

– ¿Porqué dices eso? –

– Es modelo, es famosa pero es una regalada. No dudo que esto sea por llamar la atención –

_Todas las autoridades continuaban la búsqueda. Maite era la modelo más distinguida, su cuerpo no era encontrado, todos los medios hablaban de lo mismo. Las mujeres por fin llegaron a su destino. Para su poca suerte el lugar estaba repleto de personas._

– Hoy comprare algunas batitas – Cito Milk sonriente – ¡Cada día crece más! –

– ¡Así me gusta verte! – Contesto Bulma – ¡Siempre feliz! – Exclamo mientras acariciaba su vientre –

– ¡Mis hijos son mí fuerza! – Exclamo sonriente

– ¡Exacto! –

* * *

– ¿Con que aquí estás? – Interrogo Kaiosama – ¡Llevo tiempo buscándote! – Anuncio algo molesto –

– ¿Para qué me buscas? – Preguntó dejar de mirar el suelo

– ¿Qué es lo que sucede contigo? Llevas días entrenando poco y no eres así –

– No me he sentido con ánimos para eso – Contesto frío

– Si quieres invertir el tiempo en algo puedes dedicarte a ser entrenador –

– ¿Entrenador? –

– Si –

– Lo pensaré –

– Es hora de almorzar, veo que hasta eso olvidas –

_El guerrero no contesto nada y decidió seguirlo._

* * *

– ¡Es hermosa! – Elogiaba la peliazul – ¡Te quedara muy bien! –

– ¡Me gusta mucho el color azul! – Contesto mientras tomaba la bata en sus manos

– ¿Necesitan ayuda? – Preguntó una de las empleadas, pero para su sorpresa se trataba de un personaje conocido

– ¿18? – Preguntó Bulma con deseos de correr

– ¿El androide? – Interrogo Milk

– Trabajo aquí, les agradeceré que no realicen ningún escándalo, si lo hacen me quedo sin trabajo – Habló la rubia en tono de convencimiento

_Milk y Bulma, continuaban sorprendidas, nunca imaginaron encontrarse con el androide asesino trabajando en el departamento de damas. _

– No tiene que preocuparte – Contesto Bulma

– Tranquila – Intervino Milk

– No somos capaces de hacerte algo así –

– ¿Las puedo ayudar a escoger sus cosas? – Pregunto evadiendo esas palabras – ¿Otro bebé? – Preguntó con una sonrisa

– Si – Contesto con temor

– Señora, usted no tiene que preocuparse por mí existencia, sé que fui reconstruida para que acecinara a su marido, pero eso ya no importa yo quiero vivir una vida normal y pasiva –

– ¿Sabes qué él está muerto? –

– Si, eso lo sé, y siento mucho que tenga que ser madre soltera. Mí madre murió cuando apenas tenia 3 años y mire el destino que tuve – Contesto triste

– Lo importante es que has decidido cambiar – Dijo Bulma

– Si, eso es lo que importa y no debes preocuparte nadie tiene que saber nada – Agregó Milk

– ¡Muchas gracias! Y si me lo permiten las ayudo con sus compras – Contesto sonriendo

– Por supuesto – Respondió Bulma

– Pues vamos – Invito la rubia

–Si – Contesto Milk

_Ellas jamás imaginaron encontrase con número 18, trabajando en el centro comercial y escondiendo su identidad de androide. Pero lo más sorpréndete fueron sus palabras ha_cia Milk. Las 3 iniciaron un recorrido, si que 18 era muy buena en la elección de ropas. __

_Compraron muchas cosas lindas entre ropas, zapatos, accesorios y algunas cosas para el bebé. Luego de una hora y media decidieron tomar un refresco aprovechando el tiempo libre de 18 para ir las juntas. _

_Entraron a la cafetería e hicieron sus pedidos, cargaban muchas bolsas. _

– ¡Si que compramos muchos! – Dijo Bulma dando un fuerte suspiro – ¡Que calor! –

– Lo suficiente – Dijo Milk

– Eres muy buena en la elección de ropas – Elogio Bulma a la rubia

– ¡Gracias! Por eso busque trabajo aquí, soy buena en la vestimenta, siempre me ha gustado – Explico feliz

– ¡Ese de allá es Krilin! – Exclamo Bulma – ¡Krilin aquí! –

– ¿Krilin? – Preguntó 18 alterada

– ¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó Milk

– Si, él no puede verme – Contesto al memento de irse muy rápido

– ¿Qué le pasa a ella con él? – Interrogó Bulma

– Ni ideas, lo mejor será ser discretas y no decirle nada a él, ella tiene intenciones de cambiar – Contesto la pelinegra

_El pequeño artitas de artes marciales, llegó hasta donde sus dos amigas, hablaron de sus vidas luego de la pesadilla de Cell. Su sorpresa fue mucha al ver a Milk embarazada. Ellas no le contaron nada sobre 18. _

_Luego de unos 30 minutos de plática decidieron irse a sus casas. Él las ayudo con las bolsas, Milk saco de la capsula su aéreo nave y partió a su pequeño hogar, Bulma hizo lo mismo y se marcho a su enorme mansión._

* * *

– ¡Por fin llegue a casa! – Exclamo la morena

– ¡Mamá! – Saludo Gohan, mientras ayudaba con las bolsas – ¿Cómo le fue?–

– Cariño, has llegado más temprano ¿Paso algo? –

– No, nada todo bien –

– Te compre algunas cosas, ya voy a preparar algo para los dos, ¿Tienes hambre? –

– Un poquito, ¿Pero qué le dijo el doctor? –

– Pues, él se va de la cuidad me refirió para donde otro médico y la próxima cita será el día 31. Y de mí salud debo cuidarme más, siento que me oculta algo – Contesto triste

– ¡No estás sola mamá! – Dijo al abrazarla – Mi hermanito estará bien, sé que si papá estuviera hiciera lo mismo – Concluyo con algunas lagrimas

– ¡Pero él no está, no quiso regresar! –

– Perdón no lo vuelvo a mencionar –

– No te preocupes cariño –

– ¡Te amo mamá! –

– ¡Yo más mi vida! –

– En 15 días habrá una reunión de padres en la escuela – Anuncio el adolescente

– Ahí estaré – Contesto con una sonrisa – ¡Mira que linda la bata! –

– ¡Se va a ver hermosa con el! –

_Gohan y su madre cada día se apoyaban más y más. La ausencia de Goku, les había afectado mucho a los dos, él estaba feliz por su nuevo hermanito, su madre estaba sufriendo mucho y él se sentía culpable por la muerte de su padre. _

_Todas las tardes luego de su regreso de la escuela, hablaba con su madre almorzaban y cenaban juntos. Él se esforzaba mucho con sus estudios, sabía que esa era una manera de hacerla feliz._

* * *

_Ya había trascurrido 14 días desde la última cita médica. La morena todas las noches lloraba sin consuelo. Pensaba que él los abandonó, sin imaginar que estaba completamente equivocada porque ese alguien todos los días pensaba con un loco en ella y en su hijo. _

– ¡Buenas noches cariño! – Se despedía de su hijo con un tierno beso –

– Buenas noches madre – Contesto sonriente – Mañana es la reunión a las 10:30 AM

– Lo tengo muy pendiente – Contesto sonriente

– ¡Que bueno! –

_Ambos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones. Milk se preparo para dormir, cada día su pancita crecía más. Para su buena suerte las cosas habían cambiada, sé sentía mucho mejor con su embarazo. _

– ¿Porqué Goku? – Interrogó al tomar la fotografía de su boda – ¡Deseo odiarte! – Cito entre dientes colocando la foto en su lugar – Pero te amo y siempre te amaré –

_Con esas palabras se quedo dormida._

* * *

– Aun me siento mal al ver a mi madre así. El embarazo la ayuda a estar ocupada, le agradezco mucho a papá ese último regalo. ¡Un hermanito, eso quiero tener! Pero nunca te voy a entender ¿Te volveré a ver? – Interrogó el adolescente con algunas lágrimas

* * *

_Como todas las noches, Gohan hablaba sólo de la decisión de su padre. Tal vez nunca lo iba a entender. Goku en el otro mundo, cada noche hablaba con sus pensamientos y pedía entre rezos a Kami-Sama el cuidado de su familia, sin tener ideas del embarazo de Milk. _

– En 15 días viene Uranay a buscar la carta, tengo tanto que decirte, pero no tengo cara para decirte como me siento. ¿Qué le pasa a ella? Es muy estricta, su silencio no me agrada. A ella le debo todo lo que soy. Esa mujer que me cambio la vida fuiste tú Milk, tal vez muy tarde lo reconozco, pero sin ti fuera un simple peleador sin motivos para luchar. Amo tanto a nuestro hijo, fui el más feliz del universo cuando me regalaste ese tesoro. ¡Eso son ustedes mis tesoros! Ahora estoy sólo sin ustedes y cada carta te siento más lejos de mí ¡Te amo mí negra! – Con esa reflexión se quedo dormido

_Las cosas para Goku cada día estaban más serias, Milk deseaba odiarlo pero él cada segundo reconocía lo mucho que la necesitaba en su vida. Esperar un mes para recibir su carta, era sinónimo de un desierto eterno para él._

* * *

_Al día siguiente, Milk se dirigió a la reunión de la escuela, su felicidad fue incomparable al recibir las calificaciones de su hijo, todos los maestros hablaron m_uy bien de él. Para celebrar decidió que ambos fueran al parque toda la tarde. _  
_

* * *

_Por otra parte 18 continuaba su labor, no quería ver a Krilin pues tenía miedo de sus sentimientos y como conocía los de él no quería hacerle un daño. Sus alas son de papel no pueden volar juntos._

* * *

_Bulma, continuaba trabajando muy duro en su empresa, cuidando a su esposo y a su hijo. Llamaba a Milk todos los días y estaba planeando hacer una fiesta con todos los guerreros Z._

* * *

_Goku en el otro mundo, seguía algo deprimido desesperado por enviar la carta, poder pedirle de favor a Baba que hablará con ella. Kaiosama trataba de darle ánimos, en ocasiones lograba eso pero en otras ocasiones no. Goku había retomado sus entrenamientos muy duros entendiendo que con hacerlo desahogaba sus frustraciones._

* * *

_Milk, se recupero un poco de sus males emocionales, todos los días se levantaba muy temprano a realizar sus ejercicios y llevaba sus indicaciones al pie de la letra. Su embarazo iba muy bien en comparación de los meses anteriores._

* * *

_Así paso todo un mes, el día 30 de julio había llegado. _

– ¡Buen día! – Saludo Uranay a Goku

– ¡Buen día! – Contesto con una enorme sonrisa – ¿Cómo ha estado? –

– Muy bien, ¿Y tú? –

– ¡Mejor! – Respondió feliz

– ¿Y kaiosama? –

– Ahora mismo no sé donde está – Contesto son rodeos – Aquí esta la carta –

– Si, que me tengo que ir pronto – Anuncio al tomar el sobre

– Uranay, ¿Cómo está ella? – Preguntó entre ruegos, tomando la mano de la anciana

– Ella está bien – Contesto de manera tierna

– ¡Por favor le dice que la quiero mucho! – Pidió con una sonrisa

– Lo haré – Con esas palabras se despidió

_El guerrero se fue a entrenar, con la nostalgia de saber que debe esperar un mes para saber algo de ellos. Baba llegó a la montaña Paoz, tratando de convencer a Milk pero fue en vano._

* * *

– ¡Hola Milk! – Saludo la anciana –

– ¡Hola Baba! – Contesto sonriente

– ¿Cómo has estado? –

– Mejor ¿Y usted? –

– ¡Muy bien! –

– Eso me agrada –

– Aquí está la carta – Cito al entregarla – Él te manda a decir que te quiere, no quiero ser una entrometida, pero debes decirle que va hacer padre lo he notado triste –

– No merece saberlo, él se fue sin medir las consecuencias tampoco creo que eso le importe en lo más mínimo – Fue la respuesta de la morena

– Milk, eres muy dura con él, todos cometemos errores incurables, pero él merece saber eso. Es un derecho que no puedes negarle –

– Él es muy feliz con sus entrenamientos y con su egoísmo de ser el más fuerte -

– Por lo menos piénsalo – Fueron las últimas palabras de la anciana y luego se marcho

_La morena al recordar, el mensaje de su esposo sintió una fuerte punzada en su pecho, pero eso no la iba hacer cambiar de idea, a él no le importaba su familia ¿Para qué ella le iba a decir lo de su paternidad?, Milk promedio a leer la carta _

**Para: Milk **

**Puedo presentir que te encuentras molesta conmigo, me hablas de la tierra y todos sus habitantes menos de ti y la verdad quiero saber qué es lo que sucede entre tú y yo. **

**Bulma es muy buena amiga, sé que seguirá al pendiente de ustedes y le agradezco mucho su generosidad. Es una enorme alegría saber que Vegeta es feliz con su vida pasiva, el amor hace muchas cosas. Espero que puedan reunirse pronto.**

**¡Que bueno que nuestro hijo se a dedicado a estudiar! Sé que debes estar muy feliz por eso, es tu sueño y lo estás logrando quiero que él te cuide siempre y cada día más te otorgue lo mejor de si. **

**Si es guapo y hermoso, es idéntico a su madre, tan inteligente y aplicado como tú. Eres única Milk, única en el mundo la única mujer de mí vida. Te pido de favor que para la próxima carta me hables un poco de ti, tal vez no merezco tus saludos pero seré feliz al saber algo de mí esposa. **

**Te envío enormes abrazos. ¡Te quiero mucho! **

**Firma: Goku Son **

Sin ella querer derramo algunas lagrimas, le era imposible creer lo que había leído para estar segura volvió a leer y leyó lo mismo. No estaba equivocada esa era la carta.

* * *

**¿Qué le pasa a Goku?**

**¿Milk seguirá ocultando su embarazo? **

**¿Quién rayos es Maite? **

**Continuará... **

**Nos leemos pronto!**

– ¿Estará arrepentido? – Interrogó mientras guardaba la carta


	5. Chapter 5

**Siento mucho la tardanza, pido una fuertes disculpas a todos los seguidores. :( Pues... Tuve algunos problemas. Pero ya estoy aquí. Prometo no hacer lo mismo otra vez. Pero yo prefiero tardar un tiempo y hacer un buen capítulo y no subir algo que no les guste. **

* * *

– Bueno, creo que voy a pasar todo el día entrenando, es la mejor manera de olvidar algunas cosas – Susurro el guerrero mientras se dirigía a su destino.

– ¡Espera! – Grito con todas sus fuerzas, Kaiosama

– ¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó aturdido.

– Necesito que hablemos, Goku –

– Como digas – Respondió sin entender la prisa.

–Vamos a la casa –

– Vamos – Replico el moreno.

_Kaiosama, cada día observaba más a Goku. Sus acciones eran preocupantes pasaba mucho tiempo solo y distraído. Sospechaba de las cartas y de las pequeñas conversaciones entre Goku y Baba… ¿Qué dicen esas cartas? Esa era la incógnita de su mente pero por simple ética no preguntaba nada._

* * *

– ¿Será qué se arrepiente? – Cuestionaba la morena en sus pensamientos. – Tal vez debo decirle lo de mi embarazo, pero dudo mucho que eso le importe. Él, nunca mostró mucho interés por otra cosa que no sea la pelea ¿Para qué? No va a servir de nada – Dijo al momento de tomar la fotografía de su boda y dejar caer unas lagrimas – Te amo Goku y siempre te amaré – Concluyo triste.

_La humilde mujer cada día está más pensativa. A pesar de creer que su marido nunca la quiso, sabía más que nadie que negarle la verdad sobre su paternidad era un error. Pero una mujer orgullosa es capaz de todo menos de doblegar su orgullo. Amar un hombre y pensar que él no te ama es la cruz más pesada que puede llevar el corazón de una mujer sin esperanzas de ser feliz. _

– Debo admitir que soy muy infeliz sin ti. Tú ausencia me tiene mal muy mal. ¿Qué hago? ¡Ayúdame Kamisama! – Exclamo desesperada.

_Los días de Milk no son los mejores. Ella sabe qué lo necesita… más en su tiempo de embarazo. ¿Su hijo no va a tener papá? Esa idea debe sacarla de su confusa cabeza.__¿Qué hará con Gohan? Eso es algo que no se atreve analizar._

* * *

–Será mejor que prepare el almuerzo – Dijo al tiempo de caminar hacía la cocina – Gohan llegara en unas dos horas – Concluyo mientras llegó a la cocina.

– ¿De qué quieres hablarme? – Pregunto al tiempo de cruzar sus fuertes brazos

_Kaiosama pensó unos minutos antes de pronunciar sus preocupaciones. ¿Qué iba a decir él? ¿Aceptaría ser entrenador de un grupo de personas? ¿Lo regañaría por ser tan entremetido? Miles de preguntas paseaban por su mente. Estaba preocupado por las actitudes de su discípulo guerrero. Era extraño lo notaba triste, solitario, pensativo y muy amargado. Él no es ese tipo de personas con frecuencia todo lo tomaba a la ligera y con una típica sonrisa solía resolver todo colocando su mano detrás de su nuca concluía cualquier problema. Pero algo lo estaba consumiendo en la desesperación_.

– ¿Qué es lo que sucede contigo? – Pregunto con algo de temor por aquella respuesta

– ¿A qué te refieres? Replico ignorando

– Me… refiero a qué estas extraño. Te conozco mucho y no es muy facil que me engañes. Desde que recibes esas cartas de tu esposa te has comportado muy diferente ¡Ese no es le Goku que yo conocí! Me tienes preocupado. ¿Qué pasa? La mayor parte del tiempo estás solo y no eres solitario –

_El guerrero intento darle la espalda._

– ¡Goku detente! Sé que no soy quien para estar con un interrogatorio… Pero al menos decídete a entrenar un grupo de personas y tal vez de esa manera logras pues despejar tu mente. ¿Qué dices? –

– ¿Sabes qué me sucede? ¡Me siento como un ser miserable! Puedo notar la indiferencia de ella – Concluyo pesadamente sin mirar a Kaiosama

– ¿De tu esposa? –

– ¡Si de ella! Me habla de la tierra completa. De Gohan. De mis amigos. Pero nada de ella, tal vez siente que no la quiero, tal vez hasta piensa que nunca la quise. Y si eso piensa está en un error muy grande –

_Todas sus palabras las pronuncio sin darle el frente. Se sentía mal consigo mismo. El simple hecho de pensar en como estaba ella y él no poder hacer nada lo hacía sentir como un canalla. _

– ¿La quieres? – Fue la única pregunta que Kaiosama entendió prudente en ese momento

– No, no la quiero ¡La amo! – afirmo al salir molesto de la casa

– ¡Espera tal vez encontramos una solución! Al menos acepta la propuesta de hacer nuevos amigos y así te entretienes con algo – Vocifero a todo pulmón.

– Está bien acepto – Contesto al tiempo de levar su ki y volar a su solitaria colina. Allí pasaba sus largos día.

– Si… que no lo entiendo. Cada día ésta más extraño – Kaoisama estaba seguro de sus extrañases pero no tenia ideas.

_El humilde guerrero llegó a su lugar de costumbre. Luego de caminar unos minutos decidió recostarse en el pasto y luego iniciar con sus torturadores pensamientos._

* * *

_Milk continuaba preparando el almuerzo. Perdida en sus pensamientos interpretando una hermosa canción. Le encantaba tener todo listo a la llegada de su hijo… Pero fue interrumpida por el sonido de su teléfono local. Seco sus tiernas manos y contesto._

– Alo – Contesto

– Hola Milk – Saludo Bulma

– Ha eres tú amiga – Dijo al momento de sentarse

– ¿Cómo estás? – Pregunto preocupada

– Estoy muy bien, ¿Y tú? –

– Estoy bien, no entiendo porque no viniste a la cita –

– Bulma no tenía que ir hoy. Es mañana, recuerda que el doctor me puso cita para el día 31. ¿Lo olvidaste? –

– ¡Ay que loca soy! Lo olvide y me preocupe mucho. No fui a buscarte temprano porque ahora vienes sola. No me parece prudente pero… ¡Eres una terca! – Concluyo con pesadez

– No es verdad. Es que no me gusta molestar más de la cuenta. Ya haces mucho con estar pendiente de todo –

– ¡Eso no me molesta y lo sabes! No insistas con seguir con lo mismo. Somos amigas todo lo hago con mucho amor. Apropósito ¿Recibiste la carta? – Pregunto

– He, pues… he si, Baba vino hoy –

– ¡Vaya! Si que tiene interés en saber de ti. Cuéntame todo ¿Qué dice él del bebe? – Pregunto feliz – Me imagino que debe estar lleno de orgullo. Me parece muy tierno que en su última noche él dejo un regalo en tu vientre ¿Gohan también le escribe? – Bulma estaba desbocada sin imaginar que las cosas no eran como ella pensaba. ¿Milk estás ahí? – Pregunto al no recibir respuestas

– Si, estoy aquí. Más luego hablaremos. Yo te llamo es que pues veras estoy algo ocupada – Mintió repentinamente para evadir esas preguntas.

– Bueno… Está bien no te preocupes de todos modos mañana tengo una junta muy temprano pienso hacerme socia de una agencia de modelaje y no te voy a poder acompañar. Tengo muchas cosas más por decirte pero si esta ocupada mejor te llamo en la noche. Te cuidas –

– Igual, tú – Dijo al cerrar. Varias lagrimas recorrieron sus mejillas – ¿Porqué tuve que mentir? – Se sintió mal ante sus hechos pero de todos modos continúo su cocina.

_Ella, más que nadie sabia que actuaba muy mal. Él, estaba en todo el derecho de saber sobre su paternidad ¿Para qué lo iba a saber? Era la incógnita de su mente. Tal vez dejo de quererla. Quizás nunca la quiso ¿Nunca me quiso? Era la tortura de ella. Su vida estaba arruinada. Tan solo pensaba unos segundos en eso, y sentía que su alma era aniquilada. Tratando de ocupar su mente decidió escuchar algo de música. _

– Tal vez con esto logre olvidar su rostro unos segundos – dijo cerrando sus ojos, pero su pequeña paz fue interrumpida – "La Agencia Mujer Única" Informo a todos que la distinguida, Maite, no ha sido encontrada, por lo que se presume que está muerta – Una vez más al escuchar el nombre de esa mujer. Toda su piel se erizo, volvió a sentirse preocupada ¿Otra vez por ésa mujer? Las cosas no andaban bien ¿Pero qué le importa eso a ella? Nada en lo absoluto.

– ¿Hija? – Dijo su padre, a su espalda – ¿Sucede algo? Llevo rato en la puerta y como nadie respondió entre – Justifico – Ella, no le contestaba nada. Nunca imagino que él iba a regresar tan pronto. Él, siempre realizaba viajes de años, pero esta vez regreso muy pronto ¿Sentía vergüenza ante su progenitor? La situación de su embarazo y estar sola para ella era algo bochornoso.

– ¿Papá? No te sentí al entrar – pronuncio aun sin darle el frente.

– ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? – Pregunto preocupado.

– ¡Estoy embarazada! – dijo bajando su cabeza, al tiempo de darle el frente.

– ¿Pero porqué no me lo habías dicho? Yo hubiese adelantado mi viaje ¿Te has atendido? ¿Cuántos meses llevas? – Él gigante estaba en shock, imagino cualquier cosa menos que su hija estaba embarazada otra vez – Ahora entiendo todo – Continuo – Por eso fueron tus malestares las semanas luego del torneo. –

– Él, no es el padre – Pronuncio al momento de lanzarse a llorar en brazos de su padre.

– ¿Qué dices? –Pregunto sin entender

– ¡No merece ser el padre, es un maldito! – Su padre permanecía callado, no tenia ideas de que aconsejarle. Ella, es muy terca – ¡Vamos a sentarnos, tenemos mucho de que hablar – Ordeno

– Papá yo me di cuenta de todo…. Justamente el día de tu viaje, y fue cuando decidí hacer una prueba para salir de dudas… – Explico

– No entiendo porque no me dijiste nada. Te llamaba todos los días ¿Por qué? –

– ¡Siento vergüenza! No quería darle un futuro de este tipo a mis hijos – contesto con algunas lagrimas. – Su padre sentía lastima por ella. Nunca imagino algo así ¿Embarazada? Su esposo muerto y sin querer regresar. Él, entendía, el guerrero protegía su familia y a la tierra ¿Pero eso consuela a su hija? Él, a pesar de todo sabía que Goku la amaba. Tal vez fue poco cariñoso, pero no existía ninguna duda sobre lo que este sentía por su princesa – Me tienes a mí, a Gohan, y a los mismo amigo de él. Sé que si él se entera de algo como esto va a regresar.

– ¿Regresar? ¡Por favor! No seas tan iluso. Es un pobre arrogante, lleno de orgullo. Solo quiere ser más fuerte. Héroes de todos menos de su familia –

– Me imagino que tienes 5 meses ¿Verdad? – continuo ignorando aquellas palabras.

– Si, eso tengo –

– ¿Cómo has estado?–

– Al principio muy mal, pero ya todo anda muy bien –Mintió

– ¡Me alegra la noticia de ser abuelo otra vez! – Anuncio con una sonrisa

– Lo sé, nunca lo voy a dudar. Igual yo estoy feliz. Ahora voy a continuar preparando el almuerzo – Dijo al levantarse

– Yo, me tengo que ir tengo asuntos por realizar. Les traje muchos regalos –

– Gracias, no tenias que molestarte, Gohan estará feliz – Dijo al tiempo de darle un abrazo como despedida – Espero que para la próxima no sea tan corta la visita. – advirtió colocando sus manos en las caderas.

– ¡Lo prometo! – dijo al momento salir

– Siento mucho tener que mentirte papá… Pero si te digo que mi embrazo anda mal será peor – Pensó, y luego continuo su labor.

* * *

– No puedo creer… Estoy muy extraño desde que ella me envía esas cartas. Siento un vacío inmenso. Mis últimas semanas junto a ellas fueron muy lindas, cada noche fue muy mágica. Celebramos el cumpleaños de nuestro hijo. Sé que de estar molesta por… mi abandono pero si hoy no estoy junto a ella es por su protección – Pensó el guerrero.

–Será mejor que ya regrese, es hora de almorzar… No me gusta para nada la comida. Extraño la de ella – pronuncio mientras se dirigía a su destino.

* * *

_La noche se hizo sentir. Cada segundo sin ella era algo que le preocupaba incluso amargaba sus días. Ella, continuaba creyendo que él no la quería ¿Pero porqué? Solo ella tenía esa respuesta. El día siguiente llegó, Milk tenía su cita con su nuevo Doctor. _

_Organizó algunas cosas, se arreglo muy bien. Ya se notaba su embarazo. 5 meses a pesar de ser una mujer muy delgada ya se notaba lo suficiente. Luego de enviar a su hijo a la escuela emprendió su viaje. Recordando que su cita iba hacer sola, su querida amiga, Bulma no iba a poder acompañarle._

* * *

_Luego de conducir por alrededor de 1 hora llego a su destino. Para su suerte había pocas personas. Tomo su turno y espero… Luego de unos 10 minutos fue su turno. _

– Buen día, Señora ¿Usted es Milk De Son? – Pregunto la Doctora

– Si, soy yo –

– Adelante, Señora – Ordeno

– ¿Usted sabe qué seré yo quien le atienda? –

– Si, el Doctor me lo explico –

– Mi nombre es Lex, siempre me llevo bien con mis pacientes, espero que sea igual con usted – dijo con una sonrisa

– ¡Muchas gracias, Doctora, yo espero lo mismo! –

– Eso espero – dijo para dar inicio a su trabajo – ¿Ha tenido mucho malestar? –

– Si, muchos, la mayoría de las cosas me caen mal –

– ¿Ha estado triste? –

– Si, bastante, a veces no duermo nada –

– Entiendo… Tengo que tenerla en observación, ya usted tiene 5 meses es tiempo de una estabilidad. No le puedo indicar nada ¿Sigue con su dieta? –

– Si –

– ¿Qué es lo que sucede? –

– La verdad… – Dudo unos segundos su respuesta – Nada del otro mundo, solo que me deprimo a veces –

– Le voy a indicar algunas cosas. Si continua mal debe venir en 15 días. Pero si la depresión no le mejora tendré que referirle un Psicólogo –

– Doctora ¿Qué pasa con mi bebe? – Pregunto preocupada

–No debe preocuparse. Haremos todo lo posible por su estabilidad. Ya sabe si continua mal debe volver en 15 día, esta es mi tarjeta, no dude en llamarme si me necesita – concluyo

– Gracias – dijo al levantarse preocupada. Salio más triste que de costumbre. Pensó en pasar por casa de Bulma, pero no tenia el animo de estar en ninguna parte ¿Tan difícil es ser madre soltera? Si, muy difícil. Pero tener que cargar con un luto era peor. Pensar que tu esposo nunca te amo y llevar un hijo suyo en tu vientre era una súper batalla.

* * *

_Regreso a su casa… realizo todas sus labores del día. Volvió a releer aquella última carta. Millones de dudas paseaban por su cabeza. ¿Estaba arrepentido? Esa pregunta estaba acabando con su poca paz… Ya había pasado una semana desde que Milk fue a su cita médica. Las cosas con su embarazo al parecer estaban mejorando, pero su estado de ánimo era fatal. Cada segundo era torturador. Pero para, él eran eternos. Ambos se extrañaban mucho, se deseaban y todas las noche recordaban sus buenos y malos momento._

* * *

– Buen día, señora Milk – saludo Krilin desde la puerta.

– Buen día – contesto con una sonrisa.

– ¡Vaya sigue avanzando su embarazo! –

– Si, tengo 5 meses y algunas semanas – contesto feliz

– Me da mucha alegría saber eso. Yo, por mi parte dudo tener hijos –

– Pasa adelante y no olvides que esta es tu cada – Milk, no se percato de las palabras de él. Krilin luego de las palabras de A-18 permanecía en un abismo. No hablaba de eso con nadie pero tenía la esperanza de volver a verla. ¿Qué fue de ella? ¿Cumpliría la promesa? Ella le dijo: nos veremos pronto. ¿Pero pronto cuándo?

– Me imagino que Gohan esta estudiando. Pues yo vengo a invitarlos a una fiesta –

– ¿Una fiesta? –

– Si, será en casa del viejo maestro. Ya que luego de la batalla no, nos hemos reunidos los muchachos y yo pues… Organizamos un pequeño compartir. – informo

– No sé, si Gohan deba ir ¡Él tiene que estudiar! –

– Será fin de semana –

– De ser así. Puede ir de todas formas le hace bien despejar su mente – dijo al levantarse de su silla. – Ya vuelvo, voy por un café – continúo

– Vaya se nota lo mucho que ella lo extraña. La casa esta llena de fotografía – Pensó mientras observaba el lugar – Debe ser duro perder a alguien así por así. Aun recuerdo sus últimas palabras. "Por favor, hijo dile a tu mamá que me disculpe… siempre hice las cosas a mí manera si hacerle caso" – Me pregunto si Gohan cumplió, Goku si que se notaba preocupado en ese momento. Incluso ya se había ido con ese monstruo y sin importarle los pocos segundos para la explosión, regreso a dejarle ese mensaje. Si que la quiere – pensaba y recordaba. Todos fueron testigos de aquellas palabras. La valentía del guerrero más fuerte tenía un punto débil y esa era ella.

– Aquí tienes, no le eche mucha azúcar ¿Te gusta? ¡Oye estoy hablando contigo! – grito

– He, he, he, lo siento, Milk estaba pensando – se disculpo.

– Descuida no sucede nada – dijo al tiempo de tomar un poco de café.

– ¿Y cómo va el embarazo? –

–Bien –

– ¿Ya tiene idea de qué es? –

– La verdad no. Gohan dice que es un niño –

– ¡Que bueno! –

_Krilin paso más de dos horas conversando con, Milk, Ellos nunca se llevaron mal y luego de la muerte de su esposo no tenía que se enemiga de ellos._

– La fiesta será en dos semana – anuncio desde la puerta, y luego voló.

_La vida de ella y su hijo era muy simple. No iban a ninguna parte salvo de ella al hospital y a otra diligencia referente a su estado, y Gohan, cosas de sus estudios. _

_La noche se hizo presente…._

* * *

– Me pregunto ¿Cómo están ellos? – pensaba, Goku, con su mirada más negra que la misma noche. Las cartas de su esposa, le estaban causando cosas que jamás había sentido por nadie. Un vacío que jamás experimento – No quiero que ella dude de mis sentimientos. Ahora si me arrepiento de mis locuras sin sentido, he sido héroe de muchos… – con eso se quedó dormido.

* * *

– Espero que en algún momento de tu día pienses en tu hijo ¿Porqué Goku? Yo me esforcé en darte lo mejor de mí – con las típicas lagrimas se quedo dormida

_La situación de los dos estaba muy pesada. Ella, pensaba una cosa. Él, pensaba otra. ¿Y el bebe? Miles de problemas han causado esas cartas. Tal vez sin ellas la cosas fueran otras. _

_Milk desde la tierra pesaba día y noche en que él nunca la quiso. Goku desde el otro mundo pensaba día y noche en lo mucho que la quería y en lo infeliz que era al notar su indiferencia. Gohan, continuaba estudiando mucho y pocas veces entrenaba. Bulma, con su trabajo y su familia. Todos los días hablaba por teléfono con, Milk. Krilin pasaba su tiempo pensando el A-18 y en su promesa. A-18 pasaba sus días trabajando y pensando en si podía ocultarse de, Krilin toda la vida. Los demás guerreros llevaban sus vidas normales. _

_El día de la fiesta había llegado. Gohan fue llevado por su madre, todos se sorprendieron mucho de su embarazo, de ellos solo lo sabía, Krilin y él no dijo n__ada a nadie. Esa noche Gohan amaneció con sus amigos, no sin antes Milk hacerle s__us amenazas. La fiesta fue normal. Yamcha se la paso molestando a Krilin con el tema de "La Androide" Ninguno sabía de ella, cada momento que éste hacia sus comentarios Ten solo realizaba gesto de desaprobación._

_Todos se divirtieron mucho en la fiesta. Los días eran iguales, Milk con sus intrusiones médicas al pie de la letra, no fue necesario ir a medio mes. Las cosas estaban cambiando. Se estaba sintiendo muy bien. Goku desde el otro mundo continuaba entrenando siempre pensaba en su familia._

_Con esas rutinas llego el fin de mes. 30 de agosto. _

– Buen día, Milk – Saludo, Baba

– Buen día – Contesto sin mirarle la cara

– ¿Sucede algo? –

– Si, sucede algo. ¡No quiero seguir con esto! ¡No quiero hablan con él! – Grito desesperada, la anciana se limito a brindarle un pequeño abrazo. – Muchacha, no dejes de enviarle esas cartas. Él la espera con mucho entusiasmo. Te quiere, te ama, siempre pregunta por ustedes.

– ¿Habla en serio?–

– Claro que si –

– Aquí esta la carta –

– Adiós – Contesto al tomarla

_Milk se estaba arrepintiendo de esas cartas. Baba trata de consolarla. ¿Qué va hacer? ¿Seguirá lo consejos de Baba? Sólo ella sabe si va a continuar con esa comunicación._

* * *

– Buen día Goku –

– ¡Uranay! – Contesto feliz

– Ya sabes que tengo poco tiempo. Toma – entrego

– Gracias. ¿Cómo están ellos? –

– Muy bien, pero ella está algo molesta contigo –

– ¡Por favor dígale que la amo mucho! –

– Lo haré – dijo sonriente para luego irse

* * *

_Milk continuo su camino era su cita número 6. Goku se recostó emocionado en el pasto para comenzar a leer._

* * *

**Para: Goku Son **

**Mis primeras líneas son para saludarte. **

**Me imagino que debes estar muy bien, deber ser el hombre más feliz de universo. Ese hombre que cumple el sueño de ser el más fuerte. ¡Me alegro por ti! **

**Gohan permanece firme con sus estudios, sus calificaciones son únicas. Hace unas cuantas semanas Krilin estuvo en casa, realizaron una pequeña fiesta, Gohan asistió pues le hace bien salir de casa y compartir con la gente. ¡Es muy guapo y muy inteligente! Lo de guapo lo saco de ti, lo de inteligente es solo dedicación. **

**Luego de tu muerte mi padre realizo un viaje de algunos meses y ya regreso. Bulma y yo no nos vimos en el mes pero nos comunicamos siempre. Ahora que **

**Estás se preocupa mucho por nosotros. Los demás amigos tuyos están muy bien al menos eso puede ver el día de la fiesta, aunque no permanecí mucho tiempo en ella pude observar su buen estado, su felicidad, algunos andan hasta enamorados. **

**Ahora me voy a dirigir a nosotros… No pienses que estoy molesta contigo, nunca lo pienses, eres un hombre libre, muy libre de hacer lo que quiere y cuando quiere. Si en algún momento de mí vida te obligue hacer algo que no quería te pido perdón. **

**¡Y entre nosotros no sucede nada!**

**¡Cuídate mucho!**

**Firma: Milk Ox**

_Goku solo cerro sus ojos al releer "Y entre nosotros no sucede nada" _

_Las cosas en cada carta son más fuertes. Milk continúa sin dar su orgullo a torcer y Goku espera cada mes para saber de ella y ella nada de nada._

* * *

**!Espero que les haya gustado!**

**Mañana actualizo "Fuego En La Pista"**

**El domingo actualizo "La Sombra Del Amor" **

**Gracias por leer! **

**Besos. xD**


	6. Chapter 6

** Pues la verdad tengo que admitir que abandoné la historia. Perdí en entusiasmo, perdí la musa. La verdad no pensaba seguir. Pero por respeto a una persona que desde acá llegó a mi Facebook y me hizo sabe que estaba esperando la continuación decidí actualizar. Y parte de eso montó una guardia para que me ponga a escribir. xD. Son cosas que motivan. **

**El simple hecho de saber que en algún lugar del mundo alguien está leyendo mis ocurrencias es una razón para terminar. Y como gracias a esa persona está aquí el capítulo 6 se lo dedico a ella con mucho cariño. Rosmery Rodriguez para ti. Gracias por todo, por motivarme, y por esperarme. **

**No soy escritora. Pero respeto mucho que alguien lea lo que escribo.**

* * *

"Entre nosotros no sucede nada"

Aquella expresión golpeo su corazón más fuerte que su anterior enfermedad.

–¿Qué le sucede? – se dijo. – Cada vez está más distante. – se dijo asimismo mientras sonrió con una media sonrisa. – Lo mejor será que trate de despejar mi mente.

Caminó despacio y después voló.

Cada segundo era una agonía. Él con su cabeza hecha un mar de pensamientos; decidió comenzar sus entrenamientos. Se alejó lo más pronto posible, no era de su agrado que alguien lo vea con su cara de preocupación

* * *

Ella iba de camino a casa de Bulma, llevaba su cabeza confundida, su corazón partido. Estaba tratando mal él hombre que amaba y desde niña amó. ¿Pero él la amaba? Por supuesto que no. Eso le decía su cabeza, pero no su corazón.

El camino parecía ser eterno. Sin él la vida era una cruz pesada.

–¿Por qué? – ese era su único pensamiento. – ¿por qué las cosas son así? Tan bonito fueron nuestros momentos aquellas semanas antes de, de, de, ese maldito torneo.

Aquella triste mañana ambos estaban conectados él uno con él otro. Él era un despistado y todo le daba lo mismo, pero desde que ésa cartas estaban llegando su corazón estaba mal.

* * *

No entendía mucho de sentimientos pero algo que con palabras no era capas de explicar estaba clavado en su pecho. Su Mi. Su esposa. Le acababa de decir: Que no eran nada.

– Tal vez me odies... pero razones tienes. – pensó él. – Cada carta se lleva un pedazo de mí. Nunca fui capas de decirte que te amo, ahora que estoy muerto, y , estoy lejos de ti... me siento como un cobarde.

Con ese pensamiento dio inicio a sus entrenamientos. Los resultados de sus esfuerzos eran muy notorios. Pero su corazón se estaba destrozando con cada letra de aquellas cartas.

* * *

Milk llegó a casa de Bulma. Guardó su vehículo en la capsula y comenzó a caminar hacía su destino.

– Mujer, por fin llegas. Pensé que no ibas a venir. – dijo Bulma al verla.

Le abrazó con mucho cariño y observó que estaba mejor vestida que todas la veces anteriores.

– Siento llegar tarde, no ando de ánimos. Hoy me siento peor que nunca. – explicó bajando su cabeza.

– ¿Qué sucede,amiga? Sabes que cuentas conmigo. – expresó preocupada.

– Pasé un pésimo mes, lo extraño amiga y mucho, lo suficiente como para llorar cada vez que pienso en él.

– Lo siento, Milk. La verdad entiendo que estás mal. – dijo Bulma al darle un abrazo.

–Te agradezco tanto.– pronunció secando sus pequeñas lágrimas.

– Vamos a desayunar.

Milk sólo asintió. No tenía apetito pero sabía más que nadie las consecuencias de no alimentarse. Llevar un niño en su vientre, cargando con una depresión, no era algo que ella le deseaba a sus enemigos.

–Estaba pensando en organizar una fiesta, ya tienes los 6 meses.– dijo Bulma mientras caminaban – creo que debemos hacerle saber a todos. – continúo. – oye, Milk. ¿me estás escuchando?.

– Lo siento, Bulma; no estoy pendiente de lo que has dicho.

– Milk, sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

–Lo sé.

–¿Estás alimentándote bien? Para tener 6 meses no está muy grande tu vientre.

– Yo siempre he sido delgada. – se defendió.

– Eso lo sé, pero estás en estado. No veo las razones. Siéntate, por favor.

–Gracias.

– Milk, como todo fin de mes ordené preparar un rico desayuno para las dos.

La delicada mesa redonda de cristal estaba repleta de ricos alimentos. El cariño de Bulma hacía los Son era muy evidente.

Ella entendía que era lo menos que podía hacer por esa preciada familia.

Milk sonrió con amargura. Ella no quería comer nada pero iba hacer un gran esfuerzo.

La encinta por primera vez olvido sus tantos problemas por un pequeño momento.

–¿Jugo? – ofreció Bulma levantando la jarra.

– Por supuesto. – acepto algo atragantada y guiñando un ojo.

Para sorpresa de Bulma su amiga comió todo lo que ésta le había servido con tanto cariño.

Luego de unos 20 minutos se encontraban rumbo al hospital.

* * *

Goku realizaba sus entrenamientos cada vez más fuertes. A diario conocía algún peleador, y aprovechaba para aprender nuevas técnicas. Sus días eran largos. Pensaba en Gohan, en sus amigos, en la tierra, y en ella... la misma persona que él había mencionado antes de morir.

* * *

– Me da mucho gusto que te hayas comido todo, por lo que veo tendré que estar pendiente de eso.

–No es que no quiero, es que no tengo apetito. Salvo el mes pasado. – dijo mirando por la ventana.

– Ése no es problema, es que debes comer. – reclamó.

– Haré mi mayor esfuerzo. Mis hijos me necesitan,

– Por cierto, la bata que traes te queda muy bonita. Así quiero verte, linda. No dejes de maquillarte ni de soltar tu pelo; es muy lindo.

– Gracias, Bulma. Esta fue la que me regalaste en los primeros meses.

Milk iba vestida con una linda bata de color rosas, su largos y delicados cabellos los llevaba sueltos. Tenía un sencillo maquillaje, pero muy acogedor a su piel. Sus accesorios de color negros al igual que sus delicadas sandalias.

– Luego de la cita remos al centro, tenemos mucho por comprar.

– Sí, necesito muchas cosas.

– Igual yo.

– Mi padre me visitó.

– Que bueno, Milk. Lo necesitas mucho. ¿Cuándo regreso?

– Hace poco.

– Por fin hemos llegado.

Entraron al inmenso hospital.

– Nos tardamos un poco, pero por suerte somos las primeras.

– Tienes razón, Bulma.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la casa del viejo maestro.

–No olvide nada, Krilin – sugirió Roshi.

– Siempre tengo que ser yo – se quejó.

– Llevas años realizando las compras de todo el mes.

– Pero igual puede hacerlo otro.

Con esa última defensa voló al centro comercial, como todo fin de mes. Él era en encargado de hacer las compras de la casa tortuga. Se quejaba de todo, sus últimos 6 meses eran un infierno en la tierra. Extrañaba mucho a 18. No dejaba de pensar en ella. Tampoco olvidaba su conversación en el templo.

Su corazón estaba roto, sin esperanzas de amar. Su antigua relación con Marron fue un fracaso tan grande. Jamás creyó en el amor. Pero un día de suerte para él no para sus amigos. Ésa chica, el robot asesino que tan temido era se acercó y le beso en su tierna mejilla. Él trataba de olvidar aquello, pero simplemente no podía.

* * *

"Estoy dispuesta a luchar con todas mis fuerza por mi embarazo" pensó.

– Pasen, por favor. – informó la secretaria.

– Gracias, señorita.

El consultorio estaba mucho más bonito. Habían cambiado la decoración.

Milk observó encantada, y tomo nota de algunos pequeños detalles para organizar el lugar de su nuevo bebé.

– Buen día – saludó la Doctora con una linda sonrisa.

Milk y Bulma asintieron al saludo más sonrientes.

– ¿Cómo se ha sentido? – interrogó mientras apuntaba en su hoja.

– Muy mal. Mi apetito cada vez es más pequeño. – contestó bajando la mirada.

– Usted ya está en la semana 24. No está aumentado como debe ser. Venga que la tengo que pesar. – explicó al levantarse.

– Debe terne un aumento de dos o tres kilos, y usted sólo tiene 1 kilo. – dijo al mirar la balanza. – Tenemos que hacer todo lo posible.

La Doctora no veía bien las cosas. Ya eran 6 meses, no era justo ni lógica su condición.

– ¿Qué hacemos en ese caso? – preguntó Bulma.

– Le voy a recomendar unas vitaminas. Sé que puede ser peligroso estar indicando, pero le harán bien. Si las cosas siguen de ese modo, su bebé correo mucho peligro. – dijo bajando la mirada.

Varias lágrimas rodaron por el rostro de Milk. Aquella presunción la dejó en peor estado.

Bulma se limitó a brindar un abrazo.

– Pero no es el momento para lamentar, Milk. Estamos a tiempo de mejorar las cosas.

La profesional trataba de brindar ánimos.

– Doctora, yo entiendo lo qué usted me dice.– balbuceó.

– La voy a referir a otra especialista. Le haré su record. Claro, antes de irse le daré la receta. Sí usted se compromete a llevar todo al pie de la letra su bebé será fuerte y sano.

– Lo haré, Doctora. No quiero que mi bebé le suceda algo malo.

Una vez más Milk asumía un compromiso que no cumplía. Al regresar a su casa olvidaba todo y volvía a caer en lo mismo. ¿Estaba dispuesta ésta vez?

– Así se habla. Haremos algo a pesar de usted estar bajo otra observación médica yo estaré pendiente de todo. ¿Le parece?

– Sí, es usted muy amable.

La Doctora le tomó cierto cariño al embrazo de Milk, o tal vez sólo observo el grado del problema. Milk siempre iba con Bulma y sino era sola. ¿Dónde está el padre? pensó la profesional.

– Gracias, Doctora. – dijo Bulma.

– Un placer. Y me puede decir Lex.

– ¿Usted es Lex?

–Sí. ¿Pasa algo?

– Tengo excelentes referencias de usted.

– Eso me alegra mucho.

– Adiós, Lex.

– Se cuidan.

Las tres se despidieron con mucho agrado.

Se dirigieron al centro como habían acordado. Luego de unos minutos llegaron a su destino.

* * *

Krilin ya había llegado al centro. Para su sorpresa...una voz conocida habló a sus espaldas.

– Hola, Krilin.

– ¿18 eres tú...? – preguntó más que sorprendido.

Krilin y 18 después de 6 meses se reencontraron. Ella por fin había decidido hablarle y no ocultarse más de él. ( Les recomiendo leer "Alas De Papel) Otro fics de mi autoría. Para que puedan enlazar la relación de ellos.

* * *

– Ven, vamos al departamento de bebés. Estoy tan emocionada.

– Bulma, de verdad me tienes sorprendida. Te has portado muy bien.

Mientras ambas mujeres estaban tomando casi todo lo que veían. Cada una llevaba un canasto.

Mientras Goku continúa entrenando de manera duda eres observado por una mujer qué él no conoce.

– ¿Quién es ése hombre? – preguntó Maité muy interesada.

– No tengo la menos idea. – contestó Rowena.

Maité había muerto algunos meses anteriores. En el tiempo que llevaba en el otro mundo su vida era muy aburrida, para suerte de esta su mejor amiga Rowena había muerto en el accidente ya que viajaban juntas a todas partes.

La impresión de la linda mujer ante él guerrero era muy evidente.

– Sé ve tan delicado. Tan guapo. Tan varonil. Creo que en todo el tiempo que llevo aquí es lo mejor que veo.– murmuró sonriente. – me encantaría conocerlo. Expresó mordiendo su labio inferior.

– Por lo que veo te gustan todos.

– No, no es eso. Él es un bombón. – dijo guiñando uno de sus verdes ojos. – Y no todo bombón, él es uno especial.

Al parecer Goku tiene una admiradora que se deleita al verlo entrenar. Y, no sólo eso también le quiere conocer.

– Creo que por hoy esta bien. Regresaré con Kaiosama y descansaré toda la tarde. – pensó.

Por primera vez decidió ir caminando tal vez eso le ayudaba a pensar.

– Al parecer se va.– observó con amargura. – Volveremos mañana a ver los entrenamientos, si lo vuelvo a ver, entonces le hablaré.

– No tienes remedio.

Maité sólo hizo un gesto de molestia y suspiro.

* * *

Milk y Bulma cargaron con todo el centro.

– Kamisama, creo que no hemos extendido.– dijo Milk.

– Todas las cosas que llevamos son necesarias.

– Así es, ya estoy avanzando con la compra de lo que necesita mi bebé. – continuó con algunas lágrimas de felicidad.

– Así quería verte, feliz.

Milk sólo asintió con una linda sonrisa, por fin decidió dar lo mejor de sí misma. El par de amigas decidieron comer algo antes de regresar a casa.

Ésa tarde Milk regresó a su humilde casa cargada de emociones. Llevaba más de 15 bolsas grandes, había comprado para ella, para el hogar, para Gohan, y para su bebé.

Ella necesitaba ser feliz, merecía serlo. Iba a luchar por ello. Ya no más llorar por él, ya no. Era suficiente estar a punto de perder a su bebé por culpa de un hombre que no la sus cartas expresaban sentir, aunque Baba le comunicaba buenos mensajes de su parte. No ya no. Eso terminó. Ahora venían sus tiempos.

– Amiga, te llamaré en la noche. – anunció Bulma.

–Esta bien, lo espero con gusto. Gracias por la bonita tarde.

Se despidieron con una grata sonrisa, su amistad iba creciendo.

Milk colocó todas las bolsas en el asiento de atrás. Estaba muy contenta.

* * *

– Vaya, nunca me había dado cuenta de que es un lindo lugar. – expresó Goku. – Por andar siempre volando no me fijo en nada, creo que la idea de caminar de vez en cuando do esta nada mal.

Había caído la tarde...

* * *

–Han comprado muchas cosas. – expresó Gohan.

–Sí, la mayoría para mi bebé.

– Mi hermanito estará feliz.

–¿Hermanito?

– Sí, mamá.

– Pues que será lo que Kamisama quiera.

–Tengo la seguridad de que es un niño. Lo cuidaré y lo entrenaré.

La relación de Milk y su hijo era muy buena hablaban todas las tardes, en la noche cenaban juntos y compartía las pequeñas cosas de su día. Él era un excelente estudiante, ella una excelente mujer.

* * *

Aquella tarde luego de Goku almorzar decidió dormir por el resto del día. Pero Kaiosama lo despertó para darle una noticia.

– ¡Despierta, cabeza hueca! – gritó por quinta ocasión.

–¿Qué sucede, porqué tanto escándalo?

– Me acaban de informal que en dos meses habrá un torneo.

–¿Un torneo?– preguntó mientras se levantaba muy sonriente.

–Éso fue lo que dije.

–¡Viva!– gritó a todo pulmón.

Kaiosama frunció el ceño y se dio la vuelta. A pesar de todo Goku para él no era más que un inmaduro. Sabía que el guerrero la estaba pasando mal.

* * *

La sorpresa de Krilin fue muy grata para su corazón. Por fin tenia una cita con 18.

Uno de sus sueños se estaba por realizar.

* * *

Goku se sentó en la pequeña cama. Por fin una noticia diferente a problemas.

Junto con Kaisoma habían construido una pequeña casa, de dos habitaciones, sala, cocina.

Para su fortuna a Kaiosama le gustaba cocinar. Su apetito era inmenso, igual repetía de la comida que era preparada para los peleadores de Artes Marciales.

Luego de bañarse y ponerse un traje limpio salió de la casa y como de costumbre de recosto en la colina del frente. En sus últimos 6 meses era su lugar oculto.

* * *

Milk y Gohan almorzaron juntos como era costumbre. Cada día se entendían más, su relación era muy linda. Ella le apoyaba en todo. Él era un excelente hijo.

– Para que me ayudes a deshacer las bolsas.– dijo al levantarse de el sofá.

–Sí, por cierto, estoy feliz de que hoy tengas mucho apetito.

– Y así será desde hoy, cariño. No pienso poner en riesgo a mi bebé.

–!Que bueno¡

– Mira, cariño, todas estas cosas son para ti, como me dijiste que en unos dos meses tienes una escursión. – anunció.

– Sí, pero eso no es ahora.

–Cariño, quiero que no te falte nada.

Milk se preocupaba de todo, amaba a su hijo, como también amaba a su padre, igual amaba a su bebé. Siempre soñó con una familia normal.

Llevaron las bolsas hasta la habitación de Milk. Ella entretenida y emocionada, nose percato de una cosa. El adolescente observó cierto baúl.

–¿Y éso?– preguntó.

Milk se puso más que nerviosa. Ya iban 6 cartas y ella jamás le había dicho nada sobre eso a Gohan. No quería verlo sufrir además era problema de parejas, él no tenía porque estar metido en ese asunto.

Suspiro profundo odiaba no poder decirle eso. ¿Pero cómo lo iba a preocupar por aquellos problemas tan serio? Ya tenía lo suficiente con sentirse mal y culpable por la muerte de su papá, como para también ella partirle más su corazón.

Él muchacho permanecía frente a ella con el baúl en las manos. Milk simplemente olvidó guardarlo. Había metido la pata.

– Pues, he, he, ése baúl es para guardar algunos documentos personales.– explicó toda nerviosa.

Le estaba negando a su hijo la comunicación con su padre. Gohan parpadeo un par de veces sin entender el misterio de aquel cajón.

– Ah, ya entiendo, nunca lo había visto.

– Mira ésto. ¿Crees qué me quedo bonito? Me lo ha regalado Bulma, y no sé.

– Mamá todo te queda bien.– dijo dejando el baúl en su lugar, y se acercó y le dio un tierno beso en la frente.

Algunas lágrimas salieron de sus negros ojos. Sé sentía tan contenta con el amor de su hijo.

Luego de ordenar todo lo que habían comprado prepararon la cena, luego de cenar Milk decidió leer un rato, y Gohan hacer sus tareas. Ya era hora de continuar con su vida normal, estar triste no iba a revivir a Goku.

– Vaya, no sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que no leía una novela.

Su entretenimiento fue interrumpido por el timbre del teléfono. Se levantó del sofá y caminó hasta el teléfono.

– Buenas. – contestó al sentarse en la silla más cercana.

– Milk. – saludó Bulma.

– Ha eres tú olvide que me ibas a llamar. ¿Cómo pasaste la tarde?

– Muy bien, gracias. ¿Qué tal tú?

–Muy bien, no me puedo quejar. Sólo que estoy preocupada por una cosa.

–¿Qué cosa?

Justo en el momento de abrir la boda recordó que tampoco a Bulma le había dicho que las cosas con Goku andaban muy mal... ella no sabia que Gohan no tenía conocimiento de las cartas. Segura de que su amiga le iba a reclamar mejor no le dijo nada.

– No, nada, olvídalo.

–¿Segura?

–Sí, si, si, es una tontería.

–Bueno, no dudes en decirme si me necesitas.

–Tranquila, amiga, eso lo sé.

– Quiero invitarte lo próxima semana para una reunión que tengo.

–¿Sobre qué?

–¿Recuerdas a Maité?

Una vez más su corazón saltó y no de emoción. ¿Por qué casa vez que alguien mencionaba a esa mujer ella entraba en un estado de nervios? No tenía ideas de aquello, pero la cosa era seria.

– ¿Estás ahí? – preguntó Bulma a no recibir una respuesta.

– Dime...– logró apenas pronunciar.

– Me asocié con esa compañía.

–Me alegra Bulma, será mejor que me llames mañana, me voy a dormir. Descansa.

– Igual.

Bulma cerró el aparato y frunció el ceño.

Milk colocó sus codos en la mesa y sus manos en la frente.

– ¿Qué me pasó? ¿Por qué me pongo así cuando alguien menciona a esa mujer?

Permaneció sentada, sin aliento, confundida y preocupada. Luego tomó agua y se fue a dormir.

* * *

Goku se encontraba cenando junto a sus amigos. Pero no dejaba de pensar.

– Olvidé decirte que a partir de mañana no vas a entrenar en el mismo lugar. – anunció Kaiosama.

Él guerrero tardó más de 3 minutos en asimilar.

– ¿He? – preguntó levantando la cara.

– Parece ser que no me has prestado atención. Mañana irás a entrenar con los demás participantes y será sí hasta que terminé.

– Esta bien. – dijo al levantase de su lugar.

Se baño nueva vez, cepillo sus dientes. Se quedó con un simple bóxer y se acostó.

– Me preguntó como estarán ellos. Siento que hay algo que no sé.

Una amarga sonrisa de lado acompañó aquellas palabras. Pero un recuerdo que lo llenará de dudas se hizo presente.

– Luego de qué tuvimos a Gohan, Milk se cuidó todo el cuándo estuve muerto por primera vez. Confió en Milk más que en mí, por eso ella es la fuerza de mis batallas, y la debilidad del más fuerte. – pensó.

**Flash-Back**

– Ahora que has regresado... cómo no me estaba planificando, tenemos usar preservativos. – anunció Milk aprovechando que estaban solos.

– No me molestaría tener otro hijo contigo. Creo que ya es hora de tenerlo, Gohan ya va a cumplir sus once años. – dijo sonriendo divertido mientras la acorralo con pared y su torso.

– Estoy hablando en serio, no me parece prudente que en las condiciones que se encuentra la tierra esas cosas pasen. contesto seria pero sonrojada.

–Está bien, Milk como tú digas.

Aquellos últimos días juntos aprovechaban el tiempo lo suficiente, hacían el amor cada vez que quería. Milk era precavida y compró más de una caja de preservativos.

Pero en su última noche juntos estaban tan embriagados de amor y placer que las cosas no fueron como la habían planeado.

– Tranquila amor. Sólo una noche más antes de todo este peligro, nos hace sentir más amados – Susurraba el pelinegro mientras se derramaba en su amada

– Te amo y mi deseo es que todo termine bien. Confió en ti.

– Nada malo les a va a pasar.

– Te amo.

Una hermosa pareja se expresa su amor bajo la luz de la luna.

**Fin del Flash-Back**

– Esa noche olvide por completo usar protección y estábamos tan felices que ni cuenta nos dimos.

Pensando en aquella no puedo evitar una fuerte erección,

– Te deseo tanto Milk. – dijo mirando su entrepiernas. – Todas las noches me pasa lo mismo.

No era capaz de apartar de sus mente el dulce rostro de su esposa, igual siempre la recordaba desnuda. Así como él le gustaba verla.

Él guerrero luego de pesar quien sabe cuántas cosas se quedo dormido.

* * *

Al día siguiente inició sus entrenamientos con los demás participantes del torneo. Entrenaba hasta en la noche. Estaba haciendo nuevas amistades.

Mientras él había cambiado su ambiente cierta gente estaba buscándolo en su antiguo lugar. Maité regresó a conocerlo pero se le hizo tarde, ya Goku no iba a volver a entrenar en aquel lugar.

* * *

Milk y Gohan continuaban llevando sus vidas de la manera más tranquila. Ella había decidido luchar y eso estaba haciendo.

Krilin comenzaba a salir con 18.

Bulma seguía trabajando y cuando a su familia. Y al pendiente de sus amigos.

Había pasado todo un mes.

* * *

30 de septiembre.

Aquella mañana Goku esperaba a Baba un poco nervioso. Por fin iba a darle una respuesta a todas las cosas.

– Buen día, Goku. – saludó la anciana.

– Por fin llegas, tengo unas horas esperando. – contesto al extenderle su mano derecha para saludarla.

– Vaya... eso quiere decir que tienes lista tu carta.

– Aquí tienes. Ya me tengo que ir ando con unos entrenamientos. –explicó.

– Esta bien. Ya yo me voy.

– Por favor le dice que los extraño.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. La anciana sólo asintió.

* * *

Aquella mañana Milk se encontraba esperando la carta. Sentada en el pario. Al parecer ambos tenían una conexión. Ella iba a su cita, tenía mucho de que hablar con su nuevo médico.

– Buen día, Milk.

– Buen día.

–Tengo poco tiempo. Aquí está tu carta.

– Gracias.– dijo al tomarla.

– Él dice: que te extraña.

– Yo también lo extraño. – confesó subiendo sus hombros.

– Voy a venir en la semana para que hablemos, siempre ando corriendo y nunca podemos hablar. Te cuidas.

La mujer abrió el sobre con mucha rapidez. Y dio inicio a su lectura..

* * *

**Para: Mi querida esposa.**

**Milk.**

**Las primeras líneas son para saludarte.**

**Es un placer saber que un mes tú sabes de mí y otro mes yo sé de ti.**

**Me alegra tanto saber que nuestro hijo está muy bien. Éso meda tranquilidad, felicidad y orgullo. Sobre todo por ti, sé que estás feliz por ellos. Las cosas con él marchan como siempre soñaste. Ustedes dos son todo para mí. Un fuerte abrazo para él.**

**Sí la tierra y mis amigos están bien, entonces mi corazón permanece en paz. De mis amigos verás que vas a recibir buenas cosas, ellos son buenas personas. Vaya no sabía que mi suegro estaba de viajes, que bueno que ha regresado. Quiero que sepa que le mando un saludo y sobre todo que le doy las gracias por todo lo que ha hecho.**

**¡Que bueno que te alegras por mi! Bonito gesto, Milk. lastima que yo no puedo decir lo mismo. Ser él más fuerte y no tener razones para emplear la fuerza y nada es lo mismo.**

**Pero de todos modos gracias.**

**Lamento decirte: que no soy libre, pues eres mi esposa, y para ser libre necesita no tener a nadie y yo los tengo a ustedes. Y sé que algo te sucede eres muy regañona y la verdad te conozco mucho.**

**No te imaginas lo mucho que extraño tus besos, tus cuidados, tus caricias, hacer el amor contigo. Ay, Milk no tienes ni la menor idea de todas las cosas que pienso desde aquí. Mientras tanto sí para ti «Entre nosotros no sucede nada» Te aclaró que para mí sí. Entre nosotros sí sucede algo, eres mi esposa, la madre de mi hijo, la mujer que amo. Mi fuerza y mi debilidad. Simplemente todo.**

**Espero que pronto me den un permiso para que podamos hablar. Puedo presentir que algo no anda en orden. Pero de todas formas aunque ya yo no te importe, tú me importas y mucho. Nunca dejaras de serlo.**

**Que tengas un bonito mes. Y no olvides que te amo, y sí, sucede algo, porque eres !Mi esposa! Te amo, te mando besos uno de esos que tanto te gustan.**

**Cuídate.**

**Firma: Tu esposo. (Goku Son)**

Milk enmudeció mientras muchas lágrimas corriendo en sus delicadas mejillas.

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**!Se desahogo Goku¡**

* * *

Gracias por leer. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, igual actualizaré las demás historias. He recibido algunas peticiones.

Creo que no tiene sentido escribir un fics sin lectores. De cualquier modo yo me sé la historia. xD

* * *

Espero sus opiniones, pues claro si quieren.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola a todos los lectores de este fics. **

**Después de un tiempo acá está el capítulo. Como siempre agradeciendo a cada uno de sus comentarios. **

* * *

**Dedicado a todos los lectores, en especial a Rosmery ****Rodriguez. La Madrina de la historia. **

* * *

Sintió sus rodillas tambalear, su cabeza realizó varias vueltas, su corazón logró salir de su pecho. Caminó frente a su pequeña casa sin saber a dónde ir. Un mar de preocupación se hizo presente.

El deseo de no existir en aquél entonces era su único pensamiento. La rabia, el dolor, la impotencia hacia ella misma. ¿Cómo él era capas de afirmar amor? Para la mujer no ere el más fuerte, también él más hipócrita de todo el Universo.

Algunas lágrimas rebeldes recorrieron sus delicada mejillas. Tomó valor para volver a leer la carta, pensando que estaba equivocada, pero no. Estaba en lo correcto. Tuvo el descaro de llamarle esposa, después de abandonarla sin dar razones.

Una amarga sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. "Nunca debí escribirle" pensó. Luego de aquéllo, sintió un pequeño mareo, tal vez por su estado de embarazo, para más preocupación decidió entrar a su vivienda, esperar a estar más tranquila y luego emprender su camino hacía la casa de Bulma para ir a su cita médica.

Entró a pasos lentos pero seguros, la situación cambió cuando de repente, sintió un sudor frío recorrer su espalda. Ya no pudo hacer nada más, solo sintió que por la fuerza de voluntad tal vez logró sentarse en el mueble más cercano para ella en aquél entonces.

Permaneció casi desmayada por más de veinte minutos. Su presión arterial bajó. Su vista se nublo, y no supo nada más

Sus años de casados siempre fueron fríos, con poca ternura, aunque, ellos eran muy apasionados en su vida íntima. Ella siempre se sintió despreciada por él. Tomando como motivo; la promesa. Según ella Goku se casó por ser un hombre de palabras no por estar enamorado.

Ella trataba de cumplir todos sus deseos, se había convertido en su genio personal. Pero aun así, sentía que todo iba forzado.

* * *

—¿No ha llegado? —Volvió a preguntar Bulma a uno de sus empleados.

—No, señora.

—Todo está muy extraño, ya es hora de llegar, mejor será que le llamé.

Se paró de su computadora, tomó el teléfono, y una que otra vez sonó, pero nadie contestó. Preocupa respiró profundo, y cerró. Insisten la mujer volvió a llamar.

Milk estaba aun recostada en el mueble, a lo lejos escuchaba el sonido, pero pensaba que se trataba de su imaginación. Abrió sus oscuros ojos cuando supo que era el teléfono de su domicilio que estaba sonando.

Se paró rápidamente y lo más pronto que pudo llegó hasta allá.

—Buenas.

—¿Milk, acaso no vas a venir?

—Discúlpame, Bulma. Yo me quedé dormida, pero ya voy a salir para la capital.

—Aquí te espero. Por favor, no te tardes, recuerda que hoy te van hacer la Ecografía.

—Sí, claro.

Una ola de alegría la inundó, por fin iba a saber el sexo de su criatura.

Salió para la Corporación lo más pronto posible, ya eran más de las diez de la mañana. Si que había perdido el tiempo, pudo haber muerto por andar pensando tanto.

Durante todo el trayecto sólo pensó en la posibilidad de un mal para ella y sus hijos. Por ellos debía luchar y ser la mujer más valiente del mundo. Por su parte Bulma no le creyó del todo, sabía muy bien que su amiga era muy madrugadora, siempre se había esforzado por tener un hogar, y como buena madre y esposa daba lo mejor de ella.

Transcurriendo su camino, llegó a su destino. Ahí salió Bulma a recibirla, con los brazos abiertos, una grata sonrisa, que le brindó fuerzas en ese momento. Se sentía la mujer más sola, pero consciente de que estaba equivocada, los amigos de su esposo, su padre y su hijo Gohan le daban el calor suficiente para estar de pie. Pero la falta de él nunca iba a poder ser reemplazada por nadie

* * *

—Ven para desayunar, imagino que no lo has hecho.

—No. Y siento mucho llegar tarde.

—Con lo que no me has convencido es con el sueño. ¿Segura qué fue eso? —Preguntó incrédula—. No sé porque lo dudo.

— No, Bulma. No mereces mis mentiras, leí la carta de Goku y me puse mal—Admitió afligida—. Soy muy reservada y lo sabes de sobra, pero hay algo que no te he dicho; Goku y yo... estamos en una de las peores crisis de todos los tiempos.

—Por favor, siéntate.

Bulma no se sorprendió mucho, sus instintos no le habían fallado. Ya imaginaba algo como esto.

—Quiero dejar de escribirle, ya no tiene sentido seguir con una falsa tan grande. Sólo hacemos estar en desacuerdo.

La oyente de cabellos azules pensó su respuesta. Claro deseaba poder decirle a su amiga que estaba equivocada, y era así, pero no era fácil ocupar el lugar de Milk, viuda y embarazada, su esposo se negó a vivir junto a su mujer y sus hijos. Era un caso complicado.

—Lo primero es pensar en tus hijos y en ti, todas las parejas atraviesan momentos duros, pero el deseo de superar es lo que escribe el final. —Hizo una señal indicando que sirvan el desayuno.—. No puedes dejar que todo acabe, explícale sobre como te siente, dile que le quieres, no puedes permitir que todo se vaya al carajo. No, Milk. Éso nunca.

—Yo sólo sé que no quiero nada de él. No merece ni mi odio, Goku me ha hecho mucho daño, nunca piensa en mí. Todo es su fuerza, su victoria, sus peleas. Es un egoísta, un hipócrita—Un nudo se formó en su garganta.—. No pienso seguir de ilusa.

—No eres ninguna ilusa, él es tu marido. Debe estar saltando de la emoción de ser papá otra vez. ¿Verdad?

Milk le contestó con un grato silencio. No quería llegar a decir que él no sabía sobre su paternidad.

Bulma para no empeorar el asunto decidió cambiar el tema, era evidente que Goku y Milk estaban mal.

—Por cierto, me hice socia en la compañía—Dijo mientras le entregó un vaso de jugos de naranja, el favorito de Milk.

—Gracias, ¿Qué compañía?—Preguntó y luego tomó un sorbo.

—Dónde trabajaba la modelo que hace pocos días sufrió el accidente, hasta ahora, ni viva ni muerta. Ah, Maite, que tonta soy siempre olvido el nombre.

Milk no supo cómo el jugo tomado se fue por su nariz. Cada vez que escuchaba aquella mujer todo sus vellos se ponían de puntas. Por Kami ¿Qué tenía ella que ver con aquellos? Jamás se intereso por la moda.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, estoy bien. Tranquila, Bulma.

—Ay,Milk.

Así continuaron su desayuno.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el otro mundo, el guerrero se encontraba con cientos de gotas de sudor sobre su bien formado cuerpo. A ley de dos meses para el torneo, entrenaba día y noche. Su meta era ganar, sólo ganar. Por ser fuerte decidió quedarse en aque lugar, ya estaba cargando con la indiferencia de Milk. Sus malas respuestas, eran la causa de todo sus malos momentos allí. El simple hecho de imaginar que ella se sentía no amada, le doblaba su corazón. Ni con la enfermedad le dolió tanto. Entonces, no podía darse el lujo de perder. Si ya hizo el sacrificio, que luche por el premio.

Los días de él eran rutinas, pero dentro de aquellos siempre pensando en ellos, la comidas de allí eran malas, muy malas. Extrañaba grandemente los platos de Milk, su manera de tratarlo, se sentía como un niño junto a ella, era un mimado y nunca se dio cuenta. Sus consejos, nunca le hacía caso, pero eran los mejores, regresar de una pelea; sucio, apestoso, ensangrentado, y aun así ella correr a sus brazos. Sus añoradas noches de placeres, nunca tuvieron sexo, siempre hacían el amor. Cualquier gesto siempre fue una caricia, incluso los fuertes regaños. Su esposa, su querida esposa, que ahora lo veía como a uno más del montón.

"Soy un completo imbécil"Pensó.

—¡Oye, Goku!—Exclamó Kaiosama.—. Por lo que observé hoy andas lejos.

—No, cómo crees, sólo necesito un descanso, es todo, simplemente eso. —Contestó con su típica sonrisa.

Se dirigieron a su pequeña vivienda. Ya era medio día, la hora del almuerzo.

* * *

Luego de realizarse la Ecografía a Milk, ambas esperaban ansiosas el resultado. Tan nerviosas que Bulma no se había sentado un momento. Milk ya no tenía uñas. La emoción era grande.

Luego de unos minutos más, la enfermera llamó a Milk.

—¡Felicitaciones es un niño!

Algunas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. Su corazón saltó, millones de emociones abarrotaron aquél instante. Nunca creyó que iba a tener otro hijo del hombre que amaba, él hombre que nunca la había querido ella. Pero aquello no era importante, lo único importante era su maternidad.

—¡Felicitaciones,amiga!—Exclamó mientras le daba un abrazo.—. Sí que tienes dichas.

—Gracias, amiga. En cuanto llegué llamaré a mi papá.

—Sí, el abuelo feliz.

—Le gustan los niños.

—Lo sé. Siempre tan preocupado por ustedes.

—Señora, debe pasar dónde la Doctora.—Anunció la Enfermera

—Sí, gracias.

Regresaron al consultorio. La Doctora necesitaba hablar algunas cosas con Milk. Para su buena dicha, su embarazo había mejorado mucho. Tenía el peso adecuado para sietes meses. Su criatura se encontraba en un excelente estado. Por fin la pesadilla iba a terminar, no fue fácil cargar sola con un embarazo de altos riesgos.

—Bien, señora Milk. Me alegra mucho saber que todo va muy bien. Al parecer, el tratamiento ha funcionado de maravillas. —Decía la profesional llena de orgullo, por ver el resultado de su trabajo.

Lex en el fondo sentía cierta pena por la embarazada, sus conocimientos rara vez le fallaban. Nunca había visto al Padre del bebé. Tal vez es Madre soltera, pensó. Pero salir de duda no le costaba un impuesto.

—Lex, estoy feliz, siempre supe que eres la mejor Ginecóloga de la Ciudad. —Dijo Bulma.

—Gracias a ti por recomendar mi trabajo.

—Por un momento pensé que iba a perder mi bebé.

—No digas eso, Milk. Sabes de sobra que siempre íbamos a luchar contigo.

—Bulma tiene toda la razón. Por cierto, ¿Y el Padre? —Preguntó por fin.

Milk sintió un nudo en su garganta, no era capas de decir que estaba muerto, tampoco quería mentir.

—Está de viajes.—Intervino Bulma.

—Entiendo. Bueno, Milk. El mes que viene vamos a fijar la fecha posible al partos.

—Gracias.

—¡Y ojalá que se parezca mucho a su Papá!—Exclamó desde su es escritorio con una sonrisa.

Milk iba llegando a la puerta, seguida por Bulma, sintió que no había reloj. Todo su cuerpo tembló. Lentamente bajó su mirada. ¿Y si era idéntico a él? Se preguntó.

* * *

El guerrero se encontraba almorzando, junto a Kaiosama y sus dos mascotas. Llevaba más de siete platos, y aun continuaba comiendo.

En aquel instante sintió algo extraño posar en su pecho, su corazón se aceleró, su sangre corrió más rápido . Y justamente dejó caer el vaso que tenía en sus manos. Su mente viajó a un recuerdo muy lejano. Cuando él llegó a la batalla contra Nappa y Vegeta, y por simple instinto pudo salvar a Gohan. Nunca iba a poder olvidar que mientras bajaba del templo ése día sentía que debía cumplir con su rol de padre. Sonrió con ternura, al terminar aquél lindo recuerdo, sin duda alguna había sido su acto más heroico de toda su vida.

Kaiosama lo observó desconcertado. ¿Qué estaba pasando con Goku?

—Goku...

—¿He?—Apenas contestó saliendo de sus pensamientos.

—¿Pasa algo?

—No, nada—Contestó serio—.Iré a entrenar.

Sin decir una sílaba más, salió sin permitir que Kaiosama realizara alguna otra pregunta. Y de esa manera le transcurrían los días a Goku. Evitando cualquier tema relacionado con Milk. Se sentía culpable por la indiferencia de ella, y aquella indiferencia estaba acabando con él. Era su único pensamiento. Pero en su corazón existía algo que lo preocupaba un poco más. Milk le estaba ocultando algo, no tenía ideas, pero había algo que ella no le quería decir, y no era exactamente que ella se encontraba molesta.

El hombre de cabellos negros y alborotados caminó despacio, sin prisas, hasta que llegó a su destino. Una vez recostado en el pasto, se quedó dormido. Su idea era entrenar pero decidió descansar toda la tarde.

* * *

Milk trató de mantener la calma, pero no pudo, salió tan rápido el peso de su embarazo le permitió.

—¡Oye, Milk. Espera!

Analizando sus acciones, se detuvo.

—Milk, por favor, tranquila.

—Perdón, Bulma. Me puse muy nerviosa.

—No te preocupes. ¿Quieres tomar algo?

—Sí, está bien. Por cierto hoy me iré derecho para mi casa, estoy bastante pesada. Sólo deseo estar acostada.

—Para que sea más cómodo puedes comprar el almuerzo.—sugirió.—. Así cuando Gohan regrese no tienes que cocinar.

—Excelente.

* * *

Y como lo planearon, lo hicieron. Milk regresó a su pequeña casa colocó las bolsas la mesa del comedor, se quitó sus zapatos color rosado, luego se acomodó en el mueble más grande."Vaya, tengo los pies hinchados" observó. No pensé que iba a tener otro bebé, y menos que me iba a tocar estar sola. Quiero entender a Goku, pero no puedo. Tal vez estoy actuando mal, pero él actuó peor. Milk continuaba sumergida en sus pensamientos, tratando de encontrar una razón lógica referente a las acciones de su esposo.

—¡Mamá, ya llegué! —avisó el adolescente.

—¡Gohan, cariño!—saludó con una tierna sonrisa.

El chico depositó un delicado beso en la frente de su progenitora. Tan delicado con una rosa. Y éso era ella para él, algo muy delicado. En los últimos meses, había observado, que su madre estaba más tranquila, incluso su apetito era parecido al de su padre.

—Te eché de menos, Gohan.

—Igualmente, madre.

—Supongo que tienes hambre.

—Muchísimas.

—Eres el retrato de tu papá.—dijo sonriendo.—.Anda a cambiarte, mientras yo preparo la mesa.

—Sí—afirmó mientras le extendió una de sus manos para que se levantara con mucho cuidado.

Milk pensó en decirle lo del bebé, pero mejor lo dejó para más luego. Pensando preparar un delicioso pastel de chocolate, él favorito de Gohan, y también de Goku.

Minutos más tardes, ambos se encuentran sentados en la mesa.

—Preferí traer comida hecha.

— Sí, mejor.

Continuaron su almuerzo platicando de la escuela, el embarazo, de lo mucho que Goku les hacía falta.

* * *

—¿Qué Milk está embarazada? —exclamó Ten.

—Así cómo lo oyes. —aseguró Bulma. —Por eso los estoy llamando a todos para el mes que viene hacerle una pequeña fiesta.

—Sí, si, si, claro. Ahí estaremos. Me alegra muchísimo, que Goku vaya a tener otro hijo.

—¡Es maravilloso! No olviden que es un niño, y más adelante volveré a llamar para confirmar fecha, hora y lugar.

—Está bien.

—Te cuidas, saludos a Chaouz.

—Gracias.

—Listo, ya les informé a todos.

* * *

Había transcurrido una semana desde que Milk supo que iba hacer un niño. Aún Gohan no sabía nada. Pues tomando en cuenta que para preparar el pastel tenía que trasladarse a comprar los ingredientes a la Ciudad. Y el simple hecho de tener que moverse le causaba pesadilla.

Pero aquella soleada mañana, decidió ir a la Ciudad, ya no podía soportar guardar la noticia.

* * *

Mientras Goku continuaba entrenando para el torneo. Tenía muchas posibilidades de resultar ganador. Y ése era su esforzaba día y noche. Pocas veces tomaba un descanso. Mientras sin él darse cuenta era el centro de atracción de muchas mujeres, pero en especial de una; Maite, luego de haberlo perdido de vista debido al cambio de lugar para entrenar. No hacía más que estar buscando, pero no sabía su nombre, y allí había demasiada gente.

Aquella tarde el guerrero regresó a su vivienda, estaba muy sudado, necesito un baño urgente, se dijo. Mientras comenzó a quitarse su traje. No evitó sonreír frente al espejos. Definitivamente su cuerpo estaba cambiando. Tenía más musculatura. Se veía más alto, estaba más hermoso.

"Creo que si Milk me ve como estoy se le pasará el enojo" bromeó. Para luego entrar al baño.

* * *

Milk se encontraba terminando de preparar el pastel, justo en aquél momento lo sacó del horno. Con una linda sonrisa en su delicado rostro, anhelando ver a su hijo llegar.

—Ummm, que rico huele.—exclamó el esperado.

—Hola, cariño. ¿Cómo te fue?

—Muy bien, no puedo quejarme. Saqué 10 en el examen de Ciencia.

—¡Felicitaciones!

—Gracias, mamá.

—Ve a cambiarte, y ven pronto que entonces tenemos dos motivos para celebrar.—anunció feliz.

—¿Dos motivos?

—Sí, date prisas.

El chico obedeció, pero de camino sonrió. "Es un niño, lo sabía" Sin su madre manifestar la noticia, él supo de que se trataba. Durante el pastel, Gohan no evitó sonreír, estaba demasiado feliz, pero también sonreía al ver el apetito de su madre.

—Mamá, tienes tremendo apetito.

—Los embarazos son así, cariño. Cuando tu embarazo comía más. A tu papá lo tenía loco, todas las tardes me buscaba un pez grande, y esa era la cena, y si se descuidada, lo dejaba sin cenar.

Un inmenso brillo apareció en sus ojos, fueron momentos hermosos junto a él.

Gohan por su parte sólo sonreía. Amaba ver a su madre feliz, y cuando hablaba de su padre no evitaba estarlo.

* * *

**30 de Septiembre. **

Y así había pasado su séptimo mes. Ella luchando por sus hijos, con cuerpo y alma. Y siempre pensando en él. Gohan estudiando y ayudando a su madre, pensando en su padre. Y luchando día a día por ser mejor.Él guerrero entrenando, no estaba lejos de alcanzar la fase tres. Pensando en ellos y maldiciendo sus estupideces.

Aquella bonita mañana, Baba llegó más temprano que de costumbre. Para su buena suerte Milk era una mujer organizada, ya la carta estaba lista, y ella hacía bastante tiempo que estaba levantada. Sentía mariposas en su estomago, por el hecho de saber que ya iba a tener una fecha posible para su parto.

—Buen día, Milk.—saludó la anciana.

—Buen día, Baba.—contestó con una sonrisa.

—Vaya, la felicidad te ha hecho una visita, y me alegro por ella. Por fin te veo diferente.

—Así es. Entendí las cosas, además hoy voy a saber la posible fecha de parto.

—¡Felicidades! ¿Tienes lista la carta? No tienes idea de como Goku la espera.

—¿Cómo?

—Con muchas ansias.

—Interesante. Aquí tiene, nos vemos el próximo mes, pero si quiere hacer alguna visitas, no dude en venir.

—Sabes que soy muy ocupada, pero haré el intento. Te cuidas.

Milk pensó en las palabras de la anciana. Tal vez él estaba arrepentido.

* * *

Goku ya se encontraba entrenado cerca de la casa. Aún estaba allí por qué estaba esperando su carta. No evitó sentir alegría al ver a Baba llegar, antes de que la anciana lo vea alzó una de sus manos indicando su destino.

—Goku, cómo siempre ando muy rápido. Acá está tu carta.

—Gracias, Baba. Nunca voy a olvidar sus favores. ¿Cómo están ellos?

—Están muy bien, no olvides que Milk te ama a pesar de todo lo que te dice.

—¿Porqué dice eso?

—Por qué lo sé. Hasta luego.

Sin permitir alguna objeción por parte de él, en fracción de segudos se marchó.

Él guerrero con una sonrisa en sus sensuales labios, comenzó a leer. Tan rápido estaba que ni tomó asientos.

* * *

**Para: Son Goku.**

**Las primeras líneas son para darte un gran saludo, a pesar de todo no puedo perder mi educación.**

**Igual para mí es un placer poder saber de ti. El peso de tu ausencia no es algo muy cómodo para mí y para nuestro hijo.**

**¡Qué bueno que te alegra saber de tus amigos! Siempre han estado apoyándome desde que te fuiste y no quisiste regresar.**

**Gohan está de lo mejor, sacó 10 en su examen de Ciencias. Definitivamente será lo que siempre soñé. Se porta muy bien conmigo, me ayuda en la casa, está tan guapo como tú cuando eras adolescentes. ¿Lo recuerdas? Espero que sí.**

**Goku, en referencia a nosotros dos. Deja de ser tan hipócrita. No vuelvas a llamarme esposa, mucho menos a decir que me amas. ¡Soy capas de reunir las esferas ir hasta dónde estar y darte miles de bofetadas! La gente como tú me cae mal. Que te quede muy claro una cosa.**

**¡No soy tu esposa! No me llames así, porque no me interesa saber que sientes por mí. Porque nunca sentiste nada. Sabes muy bien que te casaste por cumplir, y gracias a eso, fuiste infeliz.**

**Lamento mucho decirte que sé que perdiste 12 años de tu vida junto a una mujer que nunca has querido. Una débil terrícola que sólo ha sido un impedimento a tus sueños. Y si extrañas mis besos, tal vez lo haces porque eres un hombre al final de todo.**

**Y sí, Goku. Eres libre de elegir a otra mujer. Cuando quieras.**

**Pero aunque no lo creas con tus indiferencias he sido feliz, porque aunque me duele decirlo te amo como a nadie. Nunca voy a olvidar tus besos. Aunque para ti sean algo insignificante.**

**Quisiera odiarte, pero no puedo.**

**Por favor, no me vuelvas a escribir.**

**¡Te cuidas!**

**Firma: Milk. **

* * *

Por lo menos dijo que ama. Dicho esto, dobló la hoja de papel, y comenzó su destino. Ignorando todo aquello dicho por su esposa, aquella que negaba tener algún lazo con él. Ese te amo, retumbo en su pecho.

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

** Ya sé que me tardé una eternidad. Pero ya vine a terminar este fics. :D Creo que voy a poder actualizar todos los viernes. **

**Les agradezco cada una de sus opiniones, gracias aquellos que llegan hasta el Facebook a decirme que continué. :D No tienen ideas de lo feliz que soy. :D **

**Por favor sigan comentando. :D Nos leemos pronto. Y no olviden mis demás fics. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Después de una eternidad aquí está el capítulo ocho.**

* * *

Ya no eran necesarias las esferas Dragón. Ya no le importaba ni la vida, ni la muerte, el Sol y la Luna eran lo mismo. Tal vez el mar era de fuego. Pero Milk lo amaba; y aquéllo era lo único que le importaba, por fin lo había expresado, él no dudaba de aquél inmenso amor, tan inmenso cómo la distancia entre el cielo y la tierra.

Continuó su camino, con una radiante sonrisa en sus lindos labios, y mientras caminaba lentamente, sentía el bombardeo de su corazón. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que estuvo tan feliz? No sabía, ah, sí cuándo tuvo su hijo. Nunca pensó en la posibilidad de ser padre.

Aquéllos recuerdos, invadieron sus pensamientos y su mismo ser, no entendía las razones exactas de ésas memorias. Pero fueron los mejores días de su vida, igual que los primeros años de casados, sí, los mejores, ver a Milk tan , le causaba mucha gracias. Cómo también los cambios en el comportamiento, y su enorme apetito, y sus sacrificios a medianoche por querer cumplir todos sus antojos.

Sin darse cuenta había llegado a su destino, iba a comenzar sus entrenamientos. Entonces, se fijó que traía la carta doblada en su mano derecha, estaba húmedas, pues claro, él estaba sudando. Vaya, cada vez que pensaba en su familia se ponía muy nervioso. ¿Le estaba pasando algo a ellos? Apretó sus puños al mismo tiempo que apretó su mandíbula. La idea le daba rabia.

Pero no, si algo estaba ocurriendo ella se lo diría. Entonces, notó varias miradas sobre él, algunos entrenadores lo observaban detenidamente, al parecer el más fuerte del Universo estaba actuando demasiado extraño. Chismoso, pronunció entre dientes. Y guardó por fin la carta en su bolsillo izquierdo.

—Buen día —logró pronunciar.

Todos respondieron en conjunto y el mismo se preguntó las razones exactas de tanto respeto a una sola persona. Definitivamente era aclamado en aquél lugar, todos sabía o la gran mayoría qué era un Sayajin y el más poderoso de su raza, pero nadie imaginaba que tenía una batalla interna que no era capaz de controlar.

* * *

Milk abordó su vehículo, lentamente observaba su alrededor y no se explicaba cómo había pasado tanto tiempo desde la muerte de su esposo, ocho meses de embarazos. Sí, ocho meses, y estaba sola como una buena madre, sola había echado hacía adelante, cargando en su alma el dolor de cada suceso. No era fácil formal un adolescentes y ser una encintas viudas.

Ya no sabía si acusarlo o perdonarlo, tal vez una justificación estaría bien. ¿Qué diablos le iba a justificar? Nada, no había nada, no era necesario hacerlo, simplemente era Goku. Y eso era todo. Se fue por su mera voluntad. Y ella no iba a rogarle para que vuelva, el orgullo era su fuerte y le iba a demostrar que aunque lo amaba; era capaz de vivir sin él y a sus hijos no les iba a faltar nada... pero antes cualquier cosa menos decirle que iba a tener un segundo hijo. ¿Para qué? ¿Para que se viera en la obligación de regresar? Pues no, él se fue y ella no iba a buscar motivos para tenerlo en el hogar.

Salió de sus pensamientos y se descubrió algunas lágrimas intrusas recorriendo sus claras mejillas. Estaba llorando otra vez y era por varias razones y él era la principal. ¿Me estoy volviendo loca? Se cuestionó mientras rosó suavemente su dedo indices derecho por su húmedo rostro. Tan pronto lo maldigo y no quiero saber nada sobre él, lo amo con todo mi corazón y deseo correr a sus fuertes brazos, sí sus fuertes brazos, tanto que le gustaba su cuerpo, se casó con un chico de cuerpo normal, tal vez algo flaco y ninguna musculatura, pero con el paso de los años se había vuelto un hombre irresistible. Demasiado guapo, muy guapo, cada año estaba más elegante. Y era su esposo, aunque no estaban juntos, era su marido. Sonrió ante esto último. Sí que no entiendo lo que siento, aveces te quiero volver a matar y otras quiero reunir las esferas e ir dónde estás para decirte lo mucho que vales para mí.

Divisó entre tantos anuncios,uno de aquella modelo que sin ella saber las razones era un dolor de cabezas. ¿Por qué? Ni ella misma sabía, pero mientras más veía cosas de ellas y más escuchaba ese nombre, más nerviosa estaba. ¿Acaso estaba muerta? ¿En qué le afectaba? En nada, pero sus nervios no eran gratis. Algo existía el misterio era no saberlo. Sacudió su cabeza y se dispuso a manejar, necesitaba llegar y pensando en esas cosas se iba a tardar un millón de años para concluir su primer destino.

A lo lejos vio la Corporación, largo viaje el de hoy se dijo, mientras bajaba lentamente, tremenda panza la que tengo. Aún con más cuidado llegó hasta el piso. Observó y se extraño de no ver a nadie allí, siempre había mucha gente, tanto empleados, como amigos de la familia, si que eran importantes.

Caminó a pasos lentos pero seguros, miró todos los alrededores y entonces se recordó con Goku de las manos cuando solían ir al parque algunas tardes cuando ella estaba embarazada de Gohan y se antojaba de algún helado de ciruelas. Saboreando sus propios pensamientos, cuando una chica de piel canela y pelos negros y largos le habló.

—¿Usted es la señora Milk? —le preguntó.

—Sí, soy yo —contestó apenada ante su propio comportamiento lunático.

—La señora Bulma no podrá acompañarla hoy. Le dejó dicho que en la semana le llamará.

Milk se quedó heladas. Lo único que le faltaba, ahora tenía que ir ella sola.

—¿Sólo dijo eso?

—Sí.

—Gracias.

—A su orden. Con permiso.

Milk sólo asintió aturdida, era muy extraño que Bulma se fuera y no le dijera nada, sinceramente todo era bastante embarazoso.

Bueno, pero ya tenía que ir a su cita, no iba a pasar toda la mañana analizando la ausencia de su amiga, al fin y al cabo era su esposo el responsable de estar con ella, no Bulma. Como pudo regresó a su vehículo.

Tras un suspiro miró que por fin había llegado, de haber sabido que Bulma no iba a estar ahí, le había pedido a Gohan que le acompañara. Su embarazo estaba muy adelantado para ella estar sola subiendo y bajando. Otro golpe bajo para ella, ver una pareja feliz entrar al hospital tomados las manos. Por la sonrisa del joven las noticias eran excelentes.

Sonrió con amargura, su hijo no tendría papá, pues a Goku le interesaba ser fuerte no un hombre de familia. Entró al edificios, mientras trataba de tararear una de sus baladas favoritas, pero sólo era el intento de estar tranquila.

Tomó su turno y se sentó en el banco de espera, miró una revistas y por curiosidad comenzó a leer. Sumamente interesante todo lo leído. Ella estaba necesitando hacer algunas cosas nuevas.

Ya había transcurrido más de media hora. Si estómago comenzaba a pedir algo para comer. En el prime asaltos compró una bandejas de frutas, en varios minutos... acabó con todo. En el segundo asalto compró una pizza medianas. Y la comió con la misma rapidez, pero seguía con la misma hambre. Tras una sonrisa decidió regresar al consultorio, tomó su bolsa y caminó hasta allí, dejando detrás muchas miradas sobre ella. Llegó a su destino y su grata sorpresa fue que ya la doctora estaba allí. Para su buena suerte ya había llegado. Tras una señal de la secretaria, entró, y ahí estaba la profesional como siempre con una linda sonrisa sobre su cara. En ocasiones se preguntaba cómo le hacía para siempre estar contenta.

—Adelante —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Gracias.

—Siéntate, Milk, ¿Cómo has estado?

—Todo muy bien, el tratamiento me funcionó bastante, mucho apetito, he dormido sin problemas.

—Me alegra mucho saber eso, sé lo mucho que quieres que todo esté excelente, Milk.

—Sí. Ahora como demasiado —dijo muy tranquila, mientras tocó su vientre con ternura.

—Tengo que pesarte, para saber con exactitud si lograste las libras necesarias para el tiempo que llevas.

Milk se levantó como pudo, su vientre había crecido en unos días, al principio estaban asustados y nerviosos, los primeros siete meses habían sido una pesadilla, la criatura no respondía a ningún tratamiento, el rostro de Milk estaba muy pálido, sus ojos expresaban dolor, su voz preocupación, sus ojeras estaban a plena luz del día, no era necesario preguntar nada, se notaba que esa mujer no estaba durmiendo, todo le caía pésimo, siempre vomitaba lo que ingería. La Doctora no le decía nada para no matarla del corazón, pero ella misma no sabía si las cosas iban a salir bien, pero en el octavo mes de embarazo todo había cambiado. Ya era momento de fijar la posible fecha de parto.

La grata sorpresa es que todo estaba como debía estar. Ya estaba fuera de peligro, claro, por el momento. La profesional le dijo la posible fecha y tras darle algunas indicaciones, la despidió con un bonito gesto. Milk había corrido con mucha suerte por tener una Doctora tan carismática y atenta que de una manera política era un pilar en aquellos momentos.

Milk salió de allí muy feliz, necesitaba contemplar que el susto terminó, por muchos momentos llegó a creer que no iba a ver a su bebé. A pesar de todo quería odiar a su marido, la dejó sola con ese proceso tan oscuro, lo amaba, siempre iba a ser así, pero la rabia que sentía por él no tenía una comparación contundente. Era el peor de los malditos, y por ello no tenía derechos a estar enterado de nada ¿Para qué? Pues para nada, si él hubiese sido un hombre responsable no se había quedado en el otro mundo, y ella como tonta llorando su felicidad.

Se dirigió a su casa, no volvería a casa de Bulma, tal vez no estaba y además necesitaba llegar a la montaña, era el día de ella organizar el espacio de su bebé y organizar su bulto para estar preparada en el mágico momento que iba a volver a vivir, lástima que él no tiene interés en estar aquí, se dijo. Es un momento maravilloso y él se lo pierde por querer ser fuerte. Tras una amarga sonrisa, tomó su camino.

* * *

Él seguía haciendo ejercicios, como lo que era, un guerrero. Pero una que otra vez, los recuerdos lo invadían, no podía evitar que eso sucediera, y cada vez que pasaba se sentía como el más miserable de todos los hombres. Ella estaba dibujada en sus pensamientos día y noche, pero en aquél momento le pasó algo que nunca le había pasado, se encontró recordado su boda, sí, lo linda que estaba con ese hermoso vestido, tan delgada que siempre había sido, era una mujer tan natural, tan valiente, tal vez más valiente que él mismo, era la única capaz de enfrentarlo sin miedo. Fue una momento maravilloso para los dos. Unos de los tantos que juntos compartieron, ese pensamiento fue dulce. ¿Pero porqué? Ni él mismo pudo explicar aquello a su corazón, la amaba, ella era su rayo de luz y eso era lo único que le importaba, era un tonto, sí eso era y estaba bueno todo lo que le estaba pasando. Tras ladear su cabeza al lado izquierdo se recordó que necesita seguir entrenando. Ya estaba hecho, ya el error había dejado huellas imborrables, ya era un daño que por más intentos que hiciera, era más que consciente de el daño que le causó a su esposa y a su hijo les afectó a todos, pobre tonto era que nunca les dijo lo mucho que valían para él. ¿Le serviría de algo pedir perdón? Lo mejor era que nada iba a perder intentando salvar las cosas. "Salvaste la tierra, Goku, pero la perdiste a ella" Su voz interior lo mató otra vez al decirle algo como aquello. Sonrió amargamente y continuó entrenando.

* * *

Ella ya estaba por llegar a su casa, por fin iba a tener a su bebé entre sus brazos, lastimas que a él le interesan otras cosas, aunque no estaba cien por ciento segura de eso. Quizás si le decía las cosas como eran, tal vez, quizás. ¡No! se gritó. ¿Para qué? ¿Para qué se vea obligado a volver? Pues no, que sea feliz por allá a su manera, yo voy a levantar a mis hijos yo sola, no lo necesito a él.

Como pudo se desmontó y se dispuso a caminar hasta la puerta, se asustó un poquito porque sintió un ruido dentro de su casa, era extraño, Gohan estaba en la escuela y estaba segura de que él no iba a regresar primero que ella, tras un pequeño suspiro pensó que fue producto de su inmensa imaginación. ¿Quién iba a estar allí? Tal vez él había regresado y la estaba esperando para hablar con ella,bah, tonta ilusa, se dijo. Pero tras abrir la puerta se dio cuenta de que no fue tan ilusa como pensó. Su sorpresa fue hermosa.

—¡Sorpresa! —exclamaron todos.

Los amigos de su esposo, le habían realizado un fiesta por el motivo de su embarazo, la casa estaba decorada de azul con blanco, ya sabían que era un niño, en las paredes habían pegadas pequeñas teteras de biberones y de chupones.

Un pastel grande en forma de biberón, muchos brindis más, un lazo que decía "Bienvenida Súper Madre" con varios adornos de bebés, y un montón de cosas más, se habían inspirado.

Se llevó ambas manos al rostro, no supo que decir o hacer. Todos los amigos de su esposo están allí, con ella, apoyando en un momento como aquél. No tenía dudas de que eran grandes personas.

—¡Oh Kami! —exclamó muy sorprendida.

Observó como cada uno de ellos le brindó una sonrisa, Ten, el pequeño Chaoz, Yamcha, Krilin, número 18 que al parecer estaba tomando las cosas muy serias con Krilin, le impactó verla allí junto a él, Bulma con su pequeño que sin duda alguna era la organizadora de la fiesta, El viejo maestro junto a sus mascotas y el señor Piccolo junto a Dende.

—¡Muchas felicidades, amiga!

—¡Gracias Bulma! Pero se han tomado muchas molestias.

—Nada de eso, eres la esposa de nuestro amigo y hermano Goku y lo menos que podemos hacer es esto.

—Cierto, es lo menos, yo en cuanto me enteré, me puse muy feliz. Sabemos el sacrificio que hizo Goku —expresó Ten.

Y era una realidad, una vez todos se enteraron, organizaron la fiesta con el propósito de apoyarla. Sabían que ella necesitaba ayuda en todos los sentidos, y ellos iban a estar con ella hasta el final. Pero la emoción verdadera fue cuando Bulma movió una de las cortinas de color azul con diseños de peces blancos y Milk observó la gran cantidad de regalos que cada uno de ellos le llevó a su bebé. La felicidad que sentía fue poca, la verdad no lo esperaba, pero con aquello le desmostaban que la estaban apoyando y que de verdad le importaba su amigo Goku.

Algunos de ellos le expresaron sus lindas palabras al momento de entregarles el regalos, sinceramente se esmeraron.

—Milk, quiero que sepas, que siempre puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea necesario. Los hijos de Goku son mis sobrinos, más que un amigo de infancias es mi hermano, y toda su familia es importante para mí, todos estamos consternados por lo sucedido pero a la misma vez estamos felices... pues entendemos que es una bendición tener un hijo pequeño de él entre nosotros. Número 18 y yo te compramos varios regalos —le lanzó una mirada al androides, tras darse cuenta que algunos estaban incómodos con la presencia de su novia—. Esperamos que te gusten —concluyó con una sonrisa Krilin.

Milk tomó la palabra, era el momento de darles las gracias por todo.

—Me siento muy contenta por todo esto...—un nudo se formó en su garganta, Bulma se acercó y le dio un abrazo, ella más que nadie estaba consciente de lo difícil que era todo para Milk—.Les agradezco de forma infinita cada uno de sus detalles, mi bebé estará feliz de sus tíos por sus buenos gustos. Gracias por la sorpresa, me imagino que Bulma fue la de la idea, pero todos la apoyaron y eso lo reconozco.

—Nosotros somos lo que nos sentimos contentos de poder compartir un momento tan especial —dijo Yamcha.

Una vez dicha aquellas palabras, iniciaron su compartir, uno que otro brindis andaba por ahí, una hora después Gohan llegó y se unió a la fiestas, y a la misma vez agradeció a sus amigos todo lo que hicieron por su madre y por su hermanito.

* * *

Goku aquél día, se había excedido de entrenamientos, como si tratando de ocupar su tiempo estaba huyendo de algo o alguien, al caer la tarde decidió regresar a su vivienda, era una de las pocas veces que se sentía agotado por causa de entrenar. Caminaba a pasos lentos, como si no quería llegar. ¿Quién lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos? Sinceramente nadie. Kaiosama y sus dos mascotas le tenían aprecio y eso no lo dudaba, no podía porque no era cierto aquello, pero nada era igual que volver a casa y verla a ella correr a sus fuertes brazos y recargarse en su pecho, sin importarte que estaba todo sudado. Y tras uno que otro regaño;le recordaba que su comida estaba lista pero antes debía darse un baño para luego concluir su noche entre sus brazos con el deleite de su delicada piel. Era cómico, pero extrañaba mucho todo aquello.

Llegó a su destino, quitó su camiseta color naranja y se sentó en el pastos frente a la casa. Y allí se perdió en sus pensamientos, tan perdido estaba que no había notado la presencia de Kaiosama que llevaba tiempo hablando quién sabe que cosas. Por lo cual este decidió sentarse allí junto a él.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó.

—No, nada, no me pasa nada.

—¿La extrañas a ella?

¿Y cómo la sabía? ¿Tanto se notaba aquello? Las cosas andaban muy seria.

—Sí —contestó sin bacilar nada.

—Lo sé, Goku, has estado raro desde que has comenzado a leer a esas cartas.

Goku le regaló una mirada muy seria.

—Las cosas entre Milk y yo no andan nada bien —expresó mirando el cielo—.En cada carta la noto más distante de mí, como si está tratando de huir o busca la forma de ocultar algo, no sé qué es, pero ella está extraña.

—Si de verdad ella te importa, busca la manera de no perderle —dijo y se fue.

El guerrero escuchó aquellas palabras, mientras cada sílaba penetraba su corazón. ¿Qué iba hacer ahora? Estaba muerto, no tenía otra comunicación con ella y con su hijo, ahora estaba entendiendo el valor de su familia, la verdadera diferencia entre querer y amar, nunca hizo nada por verla feliz pero siempre le había amado y eso no iba a cambiar aunque su matrimonio estaba yendo al carajo y los mil demonios, era más fácil juntar las esferas sin radar que tratar de endulzar a Milk, sonrió con ironía con ese pensamiento. Milk era algo incomoda pero su amor no lo cambiaba por nada, no lo cambiaba pero ya estaba perdiéndola y mientras estaba allí nada podía hacer más que expresar sus sentimientos con aquellas cartas.

Decidió entrar, no hacía nada allí sentado como un pobre infeliz que deseaba dar lastima a nadie. Ya todo estaba hecho y tenía que afrontar cada una de sus situaciones, la iba a recuperar sin perderle y si ella estaba ocultando algo él iba a recuperar su confianza. Era un guerrero y no estaba dispuesto a perder esa batalla.

—Un buen baño no me cae nada mal —dijo al levantarse del pasto.

Milk se encontraba abriendo los regalos, mientras aprovechaba para hacer su bulto, y organizar el espacio de su bebé. Uno que otro pensamiento interceptaba su mente al mismo momento que sus oscuros ojos observaban la foto de su boda y otra de Gohan pequeño en los brazos de él. ¿Qué daría él por estar en esos momentos otra vez? Pues nada.

—¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó Gohan.

—Adelante, cariño.

El adolescente entró y se sorprendió al ver que su madre ya estaba acomodando las cosas del bebé. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, respiró muy profundo, no le había dicho nada y tal vez ese era el momento indicado para decirle el mensaje que su papá le había enviado a su madre unos segundos antes de su muerte. Si que era un hombre de valor, arriesgo todo y estando en una situación como aquella, no le importó saber que estaban a ley de cinco segundos para Cell explotar, se devolvió a pedirle de favor a su hijo que le dijera a su madre lo mucho que él sentía el suceso. Gohan tras el dolor y las lágrimas de su madre, el embarazo y el riesgo corrido, no había encontrado momento adecuado.

—Hay algo que no te he dicho, mamá.

Milk se volteó a mirarlo, mientras se detuvo en la puerta de su guarda ropas, con la pequeña perchas en manos.

—Dime...

—Mamá, tengo algo importante que decirte.

Ella se acercó y se sentó junto a él.

—Mi papá antes de morir dejó un mensaje —hizo una pausa y bajó la mirada, le causaba tanta pena mencionar aquello—.Me pidió de favor que te diga que por favor lo disculpara, que siempre había hecho las cosas a su manera sin hacerte caso.

Milk estaba con la boca abierta, eso si fue una sorpresa. No se le ocurrió nada para decir, entonces abrazó a su hijo como su embarazo se lo permitió, varias lágrimas fueron derramadas por los dos.

—Vamos a cenar, sé que tienes hambre y yo también —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Sí, vamos. Te ayudaré.

—Está bien, vamos a preparar algo rico, más tarde terminaré de organizar la habitación, igual tengo que decirte todo lo que me dijo la Doctora.

* * *

Él estaba recostado en su cama, qué mal se sentía dormir solo en aquellos días donde el invierno estaba cerca, los días eran eternos, esperar un mes para saber de ellos era casi una tortura, una amarga sonrisa se dibujó en sus lindos labios, esos labios que ella tanto extrañaba, amaban sus besos. Anhelaba su cuerpo, su largo cabello, y estar allí sin nada lo estaba golpeando. ¿Me recordará? ¿Pensará en mí? ¿Habrá alguien qué la haga enojar y también reír? Su corazón dio un saltos, aquella pregunta lo asustó, pero no, sabía que no, ella no iba a tener a nadie más que a él mismo.

Se levantó a dar una vuelta por los alrededores, tal vez aquello lo ayudaba un poco. Tomó su abrigo de color rojo y salió de la pequeña vivienda, ya estaba por despegar mientras escuchó una voz femenina hablar a sus espaldas. ¿Será ella? No, no era su voz pero la imaginación lo engañó unos segundos, pensó que era su esposa que había ido a decirle lo mucho que lo extrañaba, que lo iba a perdonar y que deseaba tenerlo en casa una vez más. Pides mucho Goku, se dijo mientras se giro lentamente a observar de quien se trataba, hasta donde tenía conocimientos;en los entrenamientos no había ninguno, pero la que era tenía un fuerte perfume que ya empezaba a molestar en su nariz.

—Hola —le saludó un voz sensual.

—¿A mí? —preguntó mientras se señaló con su dedo pulgar derecho.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó evadiendo la pregunta de él.

Con la luz de la luna, pudo ver que era una mujer de alta estatura, no más alta que él, pero no era pequeña, traía su pelo suelto, y le estaba sonriendo. ¿Quién era esa mujer extraña? Se había trasladado hasta allí pues no había otras cosas cercas.

—¿Me estás buscando a mí?

Definitivamente todo era raro. ¿Qué buscaba una mujer por ahí a esa hora? Lo estaba buscando a él pero él no tenía ideas de quien era.

—Sí —afirmó mientras se acercó a él.

—¿Quién eres?

—Mi nombre es Maite,¿y tú?.

—Son Goku. ¿Nos conocemos?

—La verdad, no, pero eso es lo que quiero, te he visto entrenar y estoy segura de que vas a ganar el torneo. Haces días que deseaba hablar contigo, pero nunca te encontraba y hoy le pregunté a unos de los peleadores y tras darle tu descripción me dijeron que estabas aquí —explicó con una sonrisa.

Goku escuchó todo lo que ella dijo, muy bien, ahora una mujer deseaba conocerlo y justo en aquél momento que lo único que él quería era estar solo, volar hasta el desierto con el fin de olvidar el aroma de Milk. Sinceramente que ni sabía lo que le iba a contestar pero su educación no le permitía marcharse y dejarla ahí hablando sola.

—Es un placer —dijo mientras le extendió la mano.

—El placer es mío, Goku —expresó mientras tomó su mano y le saludó.

Y seguía ahí parada mirándolo de abajo hasta arriba y él sin saber que decir.

—¿Estás ocupado?

—¿Deseas algo? —una pregunta no se contesta con otra, pero ya quería que se marchara, de verdad no tenía el ánimo de hablar con esa mujer extraña con perfume raro.

Ella pensó en contestar con un te deseo a ti, pero no, ya iba a tener más tiempo para eso.

—Me gustaría hablar un poco contigo.

—Si gustas puede ser otro día, en otro momento, pues ahora mismo tengo que hacer algo.

—Está bien, te veré luego.

Goku la vio dar la espalda y voló. Ella se marchó con los mil demonios encima, su primer intento fue un completo fracaso, él no le hizo caso.

* * *

—¡Quedaron deliciosos los espagueti, Mama! —exclamó Gohan algo atragantado.

Milk le lanzó una de esas miradas que asustan a cualquiera incluyendo el más fuerte del universo.

—¡Gohan!

—Lo siento.

—Hasta en eso te pareces a tu padre.

Una carcajada por parte de ambos adornó su cena. Y era cierto, era el vivo retrato de papá. Tras terminar la cena con una que otra pregunta, Milk se dispuso a recoger los platos y Gohan se fue a dormir. Luego le llamó Bulma para hablar sobre el embarazo y la posible fecha de parto, acordaron que ella se iba a ir para la casa de esta antes de 30 para así poder estar más cerca del hospital en casos de emergencias.

* * *

Los días iban pasando y la encintas no dejaba de mirar el calendario y contar los días para poder marcharse, arreglaba el bulto y volvía a des hacerlo, cambiaba las cosas del bebé del lugar y las volvía a colocar en la misma posición anterior. Simplemente estaba nerviosa y emocionada.

Rompió una fuente pero no se asustó, pues sabía que era porque ya llegaba casi el mes del parto. Todas las noches compartía con su hijo y pensaba en el mensaje de Goku, muchas cosas pasaban por su mente, su matrimonio de doce años estaba al borde del abismo, pero todo no dependía de ella. Le dolía mucho perder el hombre que amaba pero no podía obligarlo a estar con ella.

Goku entrenaba día y noche, iba a ganar ese torneo, no iba a perder, siempre con ellos en sus pensamientos, su esposa y su hijo ese era su motivo para querer ser mejor cada día. Aveces hablaba con Maite, pues era una sombra para él,pero igual evitaba tenerla cerca. Ya era un poco incomodo cierta mujer, pero la trataba como entendía que debía hacerlo. No le interesaba nadie más que no sea Milk, aunque eso no le quitaba a Maite lo de guapa, pero sobretodo lo de ofrecida y regalada y ya él lo sabía, esa mujer lo estaba por pescar y él no iba a morder ese anzuelo. Siempre era fiel a Milk y por un cuerpo bonito no lo iba hacer. Ser un caballero no era tarea de cualquiera.

El invierno ya había llegado y dormir solo cada noche sin ella era muy difícil, su corazón estaba congelado, aveces tenía ganas de llorar, pero no ahí no llegaba, los pensamientos lo traicionaban cada vez más.

* * *

Así pasó el mes de octubre ya era fecha 30 y era el día en el cual Goku iba a contestar a su esposa.

Uranai llegó muy temprano al otro mundo y lo encontró sentado esperando por ella, si que tenía ganas de hablar con Milk y su hijo. Tras una pequeña conversación dónde él expreso su amor por ellos la anciana tomó su carta.

—No olvides decirle lo mucho que la quiero —su voz sonó como una suplica.

—Lo haré.

—Gracias.

—A ti.

Uranai llegó a la montaña y se sorprendió de ver a Milk siendo ayudada por su hijo a montar bultos a su vehículo, entonces cayó en cuentas que ya estaba en el mes, como estaba casi segura de que Gohan no estaba enterado de las cartas, por prudencia llamó a Milk a a casa luego de saludar a adolescentes.

—¿Cómo has estado?

—Muy bien,¿y tú?

—Bien, Milk, gracias.

—Me alegro.

—Aquí está la carta. Él dice que te quiere.

Milk aclaró sus ojos y tomo el sobre.

—Gracias por todo.

Milk vio la adivina marcharse sobre su bola de cristal, su instrumento de trabajo como ella misma expresó en una ocasión, observó por la ventana de la cocina que Gohan estaba parado esperando por ella, entonces se fue al baño a leer la carta de su esposo. Abrió el sobre tras cerrar la puerta con seguro, no quería que su hijo sufriera con los problemas de ellos dos.

Para: Son Milk

Hola, Milk, ¿qué tal? espero que muy bien o excelente, pues por lo que veo y siento estás mejor sin mí. Es una lastima que lleguemos a estos extremos de cada carta enviarnos indiferencias en lugar de cariño.

¿Qué haré contigo? Pues nada, así te elegí y así te amo con todas tus rebeldías. Aún teniendo la oportunidad de elegir otra mujer en la tierra o en el mundo de los muertos, siempre te voy a elegir a ti, porque eres la única mujer que de verdad me importa y me importará todas las veces que sea posible.

Me hace feliz saber que nuestro hijo es un excelente estudiante, ese es tu sueño y sé que serás feliz al ver ese logro, y su tú eres feliz pues yo también. Un bonito saludo para él, apropósito,¿Por qué él no me escribe? Me encantaría para la próxima carta recibir unas cuantas líneas de su parte, ya sabes que luego de mi partida no he vuelto hablar con él. Por favor dile que me escriba para la próxima.

¿Sabes? Con referencia a nosotros, la verdad Milk, no sé que te sucede ahora dices que no somos nada, que no quieres que te diga esposa, que me olvide de ti, que soy un hipócrita, que quieres acabarme las mejillas a bofetadas, que te caigo mal. Y tengo para decirte que aunque digas aborrecer a tu esposo, tu esposo siente cosas lindas por ti y a pesar de todas tus indiferencias y bochornos yo nunca dejaré de amarte y de pensar que eres la mejor mujer del universo completo.

¿Tus besos? Los mejores, lo más dulces y cálidos que probé.

Te extraño mucho, Milk. Y cada vez que sea necesario te voy a escribir, y si llegas a odiarme yo te amaré más por ganarme tu odio por ser tan estúpido.

¡Te amo!

Firma: Son Goku.

Se quedó muda mientras unas lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas.

* * *

**Continuará...**

**¡Hola! :D ¿Qué tal? Me alegra mucho la aceptación que ha tenido esta historia. Por un momento pensé que no, pues la trama es algo incomoda y la Autora hace lo que puede por brindar lo mejor cada persona que lee. **

**Sé que todos quieren saber qué hará Goku cuando sepa que es papá otra vez. ¿Cierto? Yo también quiero saber. **

**Es un poco difícil separar a estos dos, al menos para mí, me cuesta un poco de concentración. **

* * *

**Siento mucho la tardanza pero ya saben como son las cosas. **

**¿Quién se apunta para desplumar a Maite?**

**¡Odien esa regalada que se quiere quedar con Goku!**

* * *

**Gracias a una canción que se llama "Durmiendo solo" pude terminar el capítulo, de uno de mis interpretes de Bachata favoritos **

**"****Anthony Santos" Cariños amente "El Mayimbe" **

**¡Soy Dominicana como el Merengue, la Bachata y el Mangu de plátanos!**

**"Pau Milk" **


End file.
